A Woman's Will
by Knight-Of-The-Wolf
Summary: Serena on the road to self discovery to find herself. The final battle is here! Story almost complete! I only have to upload the epilogue! READ ME!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sailor Moon and all of her friends do not belong to me, they belong to Mrs. Maoko Takeuchi. The plot however...belongs to me. Please enjoy!

March 19, 2005

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Hotaru closed her eyes and drew in a long deep breath to calm herself. She was rapidly getting sick of listening to the Sailor Scouts fight. It was like this everytime there was a meeting. She hated fighting. The topic this time was the same as the last eighteen hundred times. Serena. Serena being a liability when they were fighting. The need to keep Serena safe at all costs. Serena disagreeing with the girls.

It was silly really, Hotaru couldn't understand why the other girls see what she did. The scouts alone could never have the power that Serena alone possesed, with or without the Silver Imperium Crystal. Even combined they would never have that kind of power. Serena had always been the one to actually end a fight, the one to kill a youma with her powers, the others could only weaken it. Well, techniquily speaking, Hotaru could kill one...at the expense of her own life... and she really didn't feel like giving up her life unless she absolutely had to.

She did agree with the scouts a little bit, Serena really was a bit of a clutz, and more often than not it got her into trouble, it got her and her teamates in trouble when they tried to save her.

"Serena you are just so god damned stubborn!" Rai shouted, standing up from her chair, her fists on the large round table that held all the Scouts, both the Inner and Outer.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and made another attempt at ignoring the fighting and failed miserably.

"Why are you such a bitch!" Serena shouted back standing up, her face red and embarassed with trying to defend herself against all of her friends. The room when silent and Rai's eyes widened in shock and rage. Rini's eyes widened and her face paled. "I've had enough. If you all want to fight on your own, so be it. I'm done. There's only so many insults I am willing to take from you guys. But don't come crawling back to me if you get in a bind." Serena snarled and she stormed out of Command Central, a.k.a the Crown Arcade's basement.

Hotaru shook her head and slowly stood up, "I hope you all are happy. Now you may see for yourselves why Serena fights with you. I will watch over her." she spoke softly, controlled. She left the room at a more sedate, civilized pace as the girls inside started fighting once again.

They would learn, Hotaru thought to herself, they would learn fast and the hard way, and someone would be hurt before the girls realized their mistakes. No matter what it took, they would learn.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Serena ran out of the Arcade and burst out into the crowed street. She needed to get out of this place, out of this city, away from everyone and everything. She couldn't take it anymore. She would show them, she would show them all what she could do. She vowed she would become a better fighter, she would become as graceful as a Princess was supposed to be. She would do it, or she would die trying.

Serena ran home, holding back the tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. She burst through the front doors and ran up the stairs to her room. She quietly shut her bedroom door behind her and, determined to be in complete control her her mind and body, clamped down the best she could on her emotions as she grabbed a suitcase and started to pack up her clothes.

Tear after tear fell down her pale cheeks, but she didn't make one noise, not one wimper. By the time she finished packing her second suitcase, she had stopped crying and her eyes had turned hard, determined. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed her favorite teddy bear, a great big floppy white bunny she had gotten from her Mom and Dad for her fourteenth birthday, practically right after she had found out she was Saiior Moon.

She sat down on her bed and held her precious bunny close to her chest, silently praying. She prayed she was making the right decision. With one last squeeze, Serena pulled off the left ear on her precious bunny and reached her hand inside. Then she started pulling out money.

It was supposed to be for emergancies, something she had decided upon herself. If something were to ever happen to anyone of her friends or to her family, then she would have something to rely upon untill she got on her own two feet. She had gotten her first part time job when she got into grade ten. And she had saved over eighty percent of everything she made and placed it into her bunny. Added up over the years, she had quite a large sum of money.

Serena counted it all and placed it in her purse. At just under six grand, it would have to do her untill she figured out what she was going to do.

Serena glanced up at the picture that sat in the center of her desk. Her best friends, all of the Scouts. They were the most important people in her life. She would do anything for them, give anything for them, die for them. She would become better for them. Over to the left of the picture was her family. Her father, Kenji, with his arm drapped over her mom, Ikuko. Her little brother, Sammy holding up two fingers behind his sisters head, grinning goofily. She would have to tell them what she was up to, tell them not to worry about her.

Finally right beside her bed, on her nightstand, was a picture of her man. Darien. She needed to see him. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Resigned, she stood up and grabbed her bags. With one last look at her room she shut the door behind her and walked downstairs. Her mom and dad were in the living room, watching the news on t.v. Sammy was apparently not home, probably out at a friends house, Serena thought. She dropped her bags off by the front door, then walked into the living room.

"Hi Serena, I didn't know you were home, " Kenji spoke somewhat distractedly, glancing up at his daughter for a minute then back down to the t.v.

Ikuko looked up, sensing something wrong with her daughter and motioned for Serena to sit next to her on the couch. "Whats wrong, Bunny?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting.

Serena, determined to be an adult about this whole situation dropped down across from her mom and dad, in her favorite chair. "I have something I want to talk to you two about."

Ikuko jabbed her husband in the side and waited for him to turn off the t.v. "Alright Bunny, we're listening."

Serena was now nineteen years old and finsihed High School, but she was still Ikuko's baby girl, her little 'Bunny'. She hoped everything was alright, even though she could sense some sort of pain from her daughter.

"I'm leaving. Just for a while, " she clarified when she saw her mothers face grow pale, "I just need some time to myself, to find out somethings." she explained in what she thought was a mature manner.

Serena expected her father to rage out and tell her she was never going to leave, she expected her mother to lock her up in her room, she expected some sort of a fight from her parents, and she was shocked she she didn't get it.

Kenji took a deep breath and with a loving pat on his wife's knee he slowly got up and walked those couple steps to Serena's chair. He knelt down in front of his daughter and took her face in his hands. "I understand, Bunny." he said, his voice uncharacteristly soft and gentle, sad. In that moment Serena realized that her dad wasn't as young as he used to be. Wrinkles lined around his eyes and lips, worry lines creased his forehead, and his soft brown eyes were filled with an almost all knowing wisdom. "I want you to know that I love you, you're still my baby girl, no matter how big or old you are. Bunny, you have my blessing to go where ever the road takes you, and you are always welcome back here, to your home. If you ever need anything, give me a call,and I'll take care of you." he promised.

Serena broke down and wailed, "Daddy I love you! I'm sorry!" she cried, throwing her arms around his broad, strong shoulders and hugged him close to her, tears flowing freely down her face.

Kenji grinned and glanced back towards his wife, who had a small little grin on her face. She knew that if Serena wailed like that, she was going to be okay, no matter what she was going through. "I love you too sweetie."

After she had calmed down, she said her last goodbyes to her parents and was walking out the door in less than fifteen minutes.

Next stop, Serena thought sadly, was Darien's apartment.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Serena left her bags downstairs, with the doorman when she went up the three flights of stairs to Darien's spacious apartment. She stood at his door for what seemed like a half hour, but was really five minutes trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.

Darien was the most important man in her life. He was her other half. He too, however, thought she was clumsy and was a liability to the group.

Deciding she was just freaking herself out just waiting outside his door, she raised a hand to his door and knocked three times. The door opened after a minute.

Her heart melted when she saw him, as it did everytime she saw him. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, his ebony hair still carried water droplets that dropped down on Darien's gorgeous face. He was dressed in a casual pair of blue jean and a white unbuttoned dress shirt. Water droplets were sill on his smooth bare chest. There was stubble on his face, as if he hadn't shaved in a couple days...he looked so yummy. When his eyes rested on her, a slow, easy smile came to his lips.

"Hi gorgeous." he spoke as he pulled her in his arms and shut the door behind them. "Long time no see."

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled, all the worlds tensions faded away in Darien's presence, "As if, you just saw me last night."

His piercing dark blue eyes caught her own blue eyes, four times lighter and brighter than his own. Innocent eyes. He grinned as he lowered his lips to just a breath above Serena's, "It feels like forever," he wispeared and dropped his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss, one a Princess like her deserved.

Serena smiled against his lips, joy filling her soul. She was complete, she was whole here, in this mans arms. "You are such a sweet talker."

Darien grinned rakishly and winked. "I mean every word," he said softly, dropping a soft kiss to her neck. "My life is yours, and every moment you aren't in it," he dropped another to her cheek as he raised his soulful eyes to hers, "I am not truely alive."

Serena felt her heart tug and she desperatly wanted to get that lost, lonely look out of Darien's eyes. It very nearly broke her heart everytime she saw it. She was only going to make it worse.

Darien caught a flash of something...some kind of emotion that put him instantly on guard. He pulled back a little and cocked his head slightly to the side. "What is it? Whats wrong?" he asked.

Serena sighed and frowned, trying to find the words to explain to him. In the end, the simplest way was the straightforward, most honest way. "I have to leave for a while. I have to go away, I have to find some answers." she blurted out.

Darien went still and stiff, she watched as his eyes hardened and she could practically hear his thoughts. He was trying to think of someway to keep her with him, of someway for her to let him come with her, wherever she was going.

"No, you can't come. I'm sorry my love, but this is something I need to do. Everyone will be the better for it. I promise." she added when she saw the quick flash of despair in his eyes before he firmly shut his emotions off.

"Serena, please, I just want to be with you." he pleaded softly, pulling her tightly against him, as if she would disapear in his very arms. "I didn't fight this hard to be with you, only to lose you again."

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingertips through the ends of his hair in an attempt to sooth him, "You arn't going to lose me, Darien. I love you. I belong to you forever and always, in this life and the next. But this is something that I need to do on my own. I don't know how long I'll be, but I promise I will come back to you." she vowed, pressing her lips against his in a desperate move to make him understand.

Darien sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. Serena had to be the most stubborn person he knew. "Very well, but be careful, what ever you do. And if you need me, all you have to do is call my name." he told her firmly, and he pressed one large hand against her chest, over her heart, "My heart is yours, if you need me I'll know." he promised.

Serena nodded and with one last glance into Darien's sad, soulful eyes, she turned around and walked back out of his apartment. She wiped angrily as a single tear ran down her cheek. She grabbed her bags from the doorman and headed towards the bus stop.

She would prove herself to everyone.

:":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right. Just say something.


	2. Rainy Day

A/N: Please read and review. How am I expected to grow and change as a writer if i don't get any input? And to those who reviewed the first chapter, thank you. Enjoy.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":":":";";";";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

It had been raining for two whole weeks before Serena caught a glimpse of sunshine. She was sitting on a bus, her head resting on a window, watching towns and cities drive by her. After two weeks of bus rides, hitch hiking, and hotel life, she was ready to finally find some work, find something that could possibly help her become the person her friends wanted her to be.

She missed everyone. She missed her mom, her dad, even her little annoying brother. She missed her friends, even Rae, who more often then not was critizing her. She missed Darien, his sad blue eyes and gentle grin. She missed the security of her friends and family, and she missed not being able to talk to anyone. She missed the ever demanding Luna, her soft and warm comforting body.

'When I become more mature, more responsible, less clumsy and more reliable, then maybe they'll learn to respect me, learn to love me,' she thought to herself. Maybe she could learn to love herself.

Ever since Serena had been little, she had been critized. For not being smart enough, pretty enough, not mature enough. She was always clumsy, forever tripping over her own feet, and she was an airhead, becoming the stereotypical blonde that everyone figured she was. Gradually, because no one ever stopped to think, she became all of those things. Never an encouraging, positive word. Sure her parents told her they loved her, of course, but that's what parents were supposed to do. However, if a child is told she's stupid enough times, then she'll start to believe it.

With a deep lonely sigh, she turned her attention back to the outside world and watched, more than a little depressed as fat droplets fell from the sky. She could see a little sunny patch form in the sky and she felt better. It would be today. Whatever she was supposed to do, whatever she was supposed to see, it would happen today.

Her bus stopped next to a woman's shelter and Serena picked up her stuff and got off. Her instincts told her that this was the place that she was looking for. There was a sign on the door window, saying help wanted. Serena didn't know what kind of qualities one needed in order to work in a Woman's shelter, but she was sure she would be able to help somehow.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";";":":":":":":":":";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"What?" Leta wispeared, her face pale in shock, "What do you mean she's gone? She can't be gone."

The Scouts that sat around the table were silent, still stunned and not really believing. Rae's face went horribly white, and she dropped her face into her hands. Mina and Amy just stared at Darien, as if not believing, or not understanding what he was telling them. Rini was in tears, silently sobbing her heart out in dispair. Setsuna, Haruka and Kaiou were in a half circle, heads together as they talked in low urgent wispears.

"I never dreamed she would actually leave," Rae wispeared, slowly raising her head from her hands, "I thought she might have just decided to go on a vacation or something, thats what Serena would normally do. She would normally go up to the Hot Springs with her family. She would always come back, relaxed and just as happy as ever."

Darien looked over to Rae with huge bags under his eyes and more than two weeks worth of a beard on his face. His clothes were wrinkled and he looked like someone had beaten him with a stick. He look lost. "Yes well, she's gone now. She said she would be back, she just doesn't know when though. Whenever she finds what it is that she's looking for I guess."

"Someone needs to be with her, to guard her, to protect her. I have to find her." Leta murmered standing up, a determined look in her eye. "She was there for me when nobody else dared to. I have to be there for her."

"Wrong, Jupiter. We will go to her, we will find her and will protect her." Haruka stood up, her eyes firm. "You girls will remain here and protect this city. This is the future Crystal Tokyo. It must remain that way, you must keep it that way."

"Bullshit, Uranus! Its Crystal Tokyo because Serena and Darien made it that way. There can be no Crystal Tokyo without Serena. Besides, I am more a friend to Serena then you ever were!"

"Leta, Haruka, fighting right now is not helping anyone, especially Serena." Michiru spoke calmly from her seat. "Its obvious that Serena left for a reason, and the reason was probably they way we treated her. She just needs time. Time to find herself, to find what it is that she wants for herself. She's not a baby, and that is exactly what we have been treating her like." Sailor Neptune spoke with soft wisdom that fell upon everyone in the room.

Leta sat down once again, "She still needs someone with her incase she gets attacked. Incase something happens."

"As of yet, Serena is fine. I'm not exactly sure where she is because my powers have not been fully restored yet. However, I do know that she is alive and well, if not a little depressed." Darien murmered, his eyes closed.

"I say we vote on it. All in favor of sending someone to watch over Serena, raise their hands." Mina spoke up for the first time, her hand held up high in the air. All of the inner scouts raised their hands. Michiru and Haruka raised their hands as well. Only Hotaru, Setsuna and Darien didn't raise their hands.

"You guys will only anger Serena even more if you interfear." Hotaru spoke firmly, though never raising her voice. "You made her leave in the first place by treating her like a baby."

"You three have been out voted. Someone will find Serena and keep watch over her." Mina spoke authoritively.

Leta stood up once again, "I will go. Even if she sees me, she won't be angry with me." She folded her arms across her chest and with her eyes, she dared anyone to disagree with her.

"I agree with Leta. You've always been her protector, the one most patient with her." Rae spoke up, standing with Leta.

It was settled then, Leta would pack up her things and leave immediatly on her quest to find Serena.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Haruka was pacing infront of the fireplace in Michiru's large apartment suite. A large Queen sized bed lay directly across from the fireplace with a large comforter the exact color of Michiru's beautiful blue hair. The window's were drapped in a light blue curtain and were pushed aside to let in the bright moonlight.

Michiru sat in the middle of her bed and watched her best friend and lover pace back and forth in her room. It was more than obvious that Haruka was a little more than agitated. Worry lines creased her forehead, her sweet beautiful lips were pulled down into a firm stiff frown and her golden eyes were stoney and troubled. "You're making me dizy, all that pacing." Michiru finally spoke and met Haruka's stoney gaze, "Why don't you just sit down and tell me whats wrong. You'll feel better." she promised.

Haruka stopped her pacing for a moment while she decided, then walked hesitantly over to Michiru's bed and sat down on the edge. Michiru slid over to Haruka untill she sat just behind her, then brought her soft, delicate hands up to Haruka's stiff, knotted shoulders.

"You always know what I need, Michiru." Haruka wispeared softly, leaning into the blue haired woman's touch.

Michiru dropped an indulgant kiss to Haruka's neck and allowed a little smile to grace her lips, "Of course I do. Remember that." she said playfully and started to kneed her fingers into Haruka's stiff muscles, "Now, tell me what is bothering you."

Haruka frowned, "Serena. She never should have left without telling us," she growled, "she never should have been able to leave without us knowing."

"She is growing up, Haruka. Just like you and me, she has the need to experience freedom, and to develop her own mind." Michiru spoke softly.

"She is the future Neo Queen Serenity, present and past day Princess Serenity. She needs to be protected at all times, she needs to be ensured a safe future so that all may have a safe and happy future. That is her destiny. Just like mine is to protect her with my very own life. To assist her in whatever she calls on me for."

Michiru decided her lover was being very stubborn, which is half of the reason why she fell in love with Haruka. "Was falling in love with me part of your destiny as well? Was it firmly written in the stars that you and me would be together like we are? Nothing is written in stone, my love. Serena is writting her own destiny, and we are powerless to stop it. Besides, how would you feel if I told you that you can't race your care or motercycle anymore because I'm scared you are going to get in an accident and kill yourself. Would you stop?" she asked.

Haruka froze and looked back at Michiru, "My racing scares you?" she asked, suprise evident in her voice.

Michiru shrugged her right shoulder carelessly, "Of course it does, but that doesn't mean i'm going to ask you to stop. I know you love that more than anything, that is your means of escape, its what you do when you want to find freedom. I would be selfish to ask you to stop doing anything that you love."

Haruka sighed heavily and pulled Michiru onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. "I love you so much. Thankyou." she wispeared into Michiru's neck.

"Your welcome," Michiru replied and was about to kiss her lover when a knock fell upon her apartment door. Sighing she kissed Haruka's forehead and slowly got up, "I'll get the door."

Michiru opened the door to her apartment and raised an eyebrow when she saw Leta, along with Luna and Artemis. "You three are up a little late aren't you?" she asked, but stepped back and allowed the three to enter her private sanctuary.

"I can't leave the city." Leta growled, throwing herself onto Michiru's ocean colored couches.

Michiru closed the door leaned up against it, "What do you mean you can't leave? Did you try taking a bus?"

"I have my own car. I managed to make it to Tokyo city limits, then my car died on me. I attempted to take a bus, but that broke down too, same place my car did, I attempted to walk across city limits but I hit some sort of force field that keeps me inside. I can't break it, not even with my powers." Leta informed Michiru.

"Artemis and I have also tried to go pass the city limits but we hit the same problem. Something is keeping us in."

"Hmm, interesting. A force field keeping people in? Or keeping people out...I wonder." Michiru asked the question outloud as she sat down, gracefully onto the loveseat across from Leta and the two guardian cats.

"No, normal people can leave, thats not a problem. Just us three so far can't make it out." Leta replied.

"Whats going on?" Haruka asked as she walked out of Michiru's bedroom. She was quickly given the situation by Michiru. "Alright, I'll go and see if its just you three or whether its all of us." she decided grimly.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Alrighty then, what do y'all think? Review pretty please and let me know.


	3. Dirks Cowell

A/N: Hi guys! New chapter is up so read it and enjoy...and then when you're done...REVIEW...cuz its fun! Hahahaha. Oh yea...and don't forget that I don't own Sailor Moon, just the plot...and my newest character...the very sexy Dirks Cowell...mmmm...

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

A Woman's Will: Chapter 3

Serena knocked on the door to the Women's Shelter and waited patiently for someone to answer it. The house looked small and rundown. It appeared to be a dull puke green color with gross yellow trim, the wooden stairs were old and even had holes in places. The fence that surrounded the house was broken in places and rotten in others. The grass needed a definate cut as it was almost three inches tall. She could tell that there used to be some sort of a flower garden in the front yard, but it was obvious that no one had tended to it in years.

The door, when it opened, made a creaking noise like in a horror movie. Serena, half expecting a Zombie, or an old hag, was suprised when she came face to face with a beautiful woman. She was older than Serena, somewhere in her thirties, she guessed. The lady had mid length, beautiful red hair that fell to the lady's mid back in soft, lazy curls. She had bright green eyes that held a wisdom that made Serena feel a little uneasy.

"Hello." the lady said, her voice low and husky, almost like a man's deep voice. Not expecting it, Serena was silent for a minute, almost frightened of the voice. The lady, noticing Serena's discomfort, smiled even wider and laughed, "I know, its the voice, I get the same reaction every time."

Serena smiled, feeling comfortable in this lady's presence. "I'm sorry," Serena apoligized and held out a hand, "I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Serena Tsukino, I saw your help wanted sign."

The lady took Serena's hand and shook it firmly, "The name is Joan Scott, and I run the shelter here. Why don't you come inside and we'll talk?" she offered.

Serena followed the lady inside and dropped her bags by the door. She followed Joan down a long hallway to a room that she assumed was an office. Joan took a seat at her desk and waved a hand to the chair across from her to Serena.

"Alright Serena, tell me about yourself, where are you from?" Joan asked, pulling out a pen from a elephant shaped coffee cup that was home to many pens and pencils. She jotted down notes as Serena talked.

"Alright, well I'm from Tokyo, I'm nineteen years old. I have a mom, a dad, and a little bratty brother. Um, I have a boyfriend back home..." Serena trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Why did you leave home, Serena? From the look on your face, I'd say you miss it." Joan asked, as softly as her husky voice would allow.

"I do miss home, very much. I miss my family and friends. I left so that I can better myself. I need to learn how to become mature, and smarter, and well...just better than what I am now. Then maybe they'll stop treating me like some fragile little baby." Serena said firmly, her eyes determined.

Joan was silent for a long moment as she stared at Serena, considering her seriously. "This is not an easy job, Serena. I'm not sure you will be able to handle some of the serious cases that come in to this home. Women who have been raped, beaten, emotionally and physically abused. You look too innocent."

"Ms. Scott, please-"

"Call me Joan," she spoke firmly.

"-Joan, please, I just want to learn. I want to help these women. I can handle anything, I _will_ handle anything." Serena pleaded.

Joan smiled and nodded her head, "I believe you can, Serena. Welcome aboard. I'll set you up with a room downstairs and we'll get you settled in."

Serena grinned and followed Joan down into the basement of the house into what was to be her room. It wasn't very large, but it would do. A small bed rested in the far right of the room, and a dresser sat against the wall, adjacent to the bed. A nightstand sat beside the bed with an old lamp. She dropped her bags onto the bed and turned to Joan. "I love it." she grinned.

"Well, its not much, but it'll have to do. I'll bring you down some clean sheets and a comforter. Then, if you're up to it, I'll show you around." Joan finished.

:":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

They dealt with mostly teenage run aways, Joan had told Serena a couple days later. Most had no where else to turn, all wanted to be protected. Joan had sat down with Serena to tell her the rules of the house, the rules of any woman that needed use of the house. It was understood, that for the first few weeks, Serena would merely be an observer. She was not allowed to approach or interact with any of the girls that asked for the protection of the house, and she was to inform Joan of any new arrivels.

Serena understood and promised to follow the rules no matter what.

Since Serena wasn't allowed to interact with any of the girls that came to the Shelter, she decided to take it upon herself to fix up the outside of the house a bit. A little hard labour wouldn't hurt her. Besides, if Rae could do it, Serena Tsukino sure as hell could.

There was little money for the shelter, and even less for materials needed for repairs. So Serena pitched in her own money, she still have over five grand left and she decided to put most of it into the repairs needed for the house.

It was her own little project and it forced to put all thoughts of friends and family out of her mind for a little while, and to just focus on this project. She stood outside the house and took a good long look at the ugly looking house. The windows needed good sturdy shutters and it definatly needed a new paint job. The stairs were a safety hazard, and the fence was rotting. The grass needed mowing and the flower gardens needed tending.

'The stairs', Serena thought to herself, looking into the holes the rotting wood had caused. 'I think I should pick up a book on making stairs, if there even is one, and then I should pick up the materials needed. Yes, that seems like a good idea.'

"Howdy neighbor." a smooth, definatly sexy male voice spoke from behind Serena.

Serena wirled around so fast and ended up tripping on her own feet, falling flat on her buttocks. She could feel her face heat up in embarassment as she heard the male's soft chuckle.

She slowly looked up, her eyes running over the mans body. Her wore scruffy, muddy, old brown work boots with the laces untied. His legs seemed to run forever, lean, but well muscled, perfectly accented in a snug, form fitting pair of dirty blue jeans, a large ratty hole sat over his kneecap. A not-so-white t-shirt covered his nicely built torso and chest. His arms were big, not grotesquely so, but big enough to intimidate and to protect. His face was gorgeous. All rugged and manly. It looked as if there was two or three days growth along his jaw, and his chocolate brown hair was cropped short, only two inches or so in length and was messed up, as if he had ran his fingers through his hair a lot. His eyes were a friendly, and oddly sexy color of creamy milk chocolate. At an impressive six foot three he was an impressive male specimen. One thought ran through Serena's mind. Well two, she admitted. The first was that he was one hundred percent all male, and two: he wasn't hers.

"Uh...hi." Serena spoke timidly.

The man grinned and Serena felt a shot of lust shoot straight through her young body. The man could seduce any woman with that grin. And when he held out a hand she could only stare at if for the longest time. After a long moment of trying to get herself under control, she finally accepted his callused hand and jumped to her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, the devestating grin still on his face, as if he knew just how uncomfortable Serena was in his presence. As if he knew just how much he could affect girls like her.

Serena shook her head, her face still beat red, "No, don't worry about it. That happens more often than I would like to admit."

He nodded and let out a little chuckle, "Well I'll be sure to make some noise next time. Hopefully I don't scare you as bad. I'm Dirks Cowell, your neighbor." he introduced himself.

Serena smiled, glad to meet someone as friendly, open, and as cute as Dirks Cowell. "I'm Serena Tsukino, its a pleasure to meet you." she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Serena. So what are you lookin so intently at?" he asked curiously, turning with her to look at the old house.

Serena pointed to the old stairs leading up to the front door, "Those. They are old, rotten, and I'm sure I've just about killed myself like, twenty times trying to get up them. I was deciding on what stuff I would need in order to build a new set of stairs." she told him.

Dirks raised an eyebrow and glanced at Serena, "And you would build the stairs?" he asked, resting his hands on his lean hips.

Serena nodded, determined, "Absolutely. I want to help out Joan, and the shelter. This is the only way I can think of right now. I don't exactly have enough money to higher someone to build on for me, so I have to do it myself." she explained.

"This is a shelter? What kind of a shelter?" Dirks asked curiously, taking a new look at the house.

"A Woman's Shelter. Its a place where abused women can go for a safe place to stay," When Serena caught Dirks apprasing look she shook her head, "No, I didn't come here for a place to stay. I wanted to work here." she told him.

Dirks nodded his head, trusting the girl and her very innocent and trusting eyes. He took another appraising look at the house, then back down to Serena, "I'll tell you what. Why don't I help you out with you plans? I mean, I am a Carpenter, its what I do." he offered.

"Really!" Serena asked, suprised. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head, his eyes serious, "Of course. And in exchange, maybe you could invite me over for supper?" he asked.

Serena grinned, "I think you have a deal, Dirks. WWWHHHHOOOPPPPIIIIEEEE!" Serena screamed, and pumped a fist up into the air.

Dirks laughed and shook his head, it was definatly going to be an interesting day.

:":":":":":":":":":":";";";";";";";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"Its definatly Serena's energy." Darien confirmed, running his hands over the invisible energy barrier.

Ami shook her head as she read the information off her computer, "I had no idea she could do something like this. How could she control her powers like this, she's never done it in the past unless she was using the Imperiem Silver Crystal."

"You can't get through this thing, Darien?" Setsuna asked curiously, while holding Rini's small hand.

Darien shook his head, "Even if I had all my powers back I wouldn't be able to. She has the power of the Imperiem Crystal on her side. Serena's will commands and controls the Crystal. Its obvious that she didn't want to be followed." he rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Which could also explain why I can't seem to find her exact location."

Haruka leaned up against her Aqua colored sports car and sighed, "I can't believe this. This is absolutely retarded! What good are the Sailor Scouts if we can't follow out leader and protect her?" she growled, and was silenced by Michiru.

"This is Serena's wish obviously. We will stay here and protect the city untill her return." Michiru stated softly and closed her eyes, "Untill then we must pray for her safe return."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Darien paced back and forth in his apartment, angry and depressed at the same time. He missed her desperatly, he needed her in his arms, and at the same time he was angry because she was shutting him out. He needed to get his powers back. He was tierd of being usless. It was time for him to be the King he was meant to be. King Endymon of Earth.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Alright guys, what do you think? Good? Maybe? Not so good? Let me know, and REVIEW! The more people review, the faster I'm inspired to update my story. Either way enjoy. Peace.


	4. A Fight

A/N: To everyone who has reviewed so far: THANKS, your reviews absolutely make my day and encourage me to become a better writer. To everyone who has read the story, but hasn't left a review: I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Anyway, read on and feel free...no feel encouraged to leave a comment or two. Tell me what you like, and what you don't like.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":"":":":"":"":":

A Fight

It wasn't untill three weeks after Serena had gotten settled in, that she met her first abused woman. It was late at night, almost one o'clock in the morning, and Serena had agreed to take the night shift for the first time.

Serena pulled her robe tightly around her slim body and walked into the kitchen wearing her fuzzy pink bunny slippers. She walked over to the kettle and pushed the 'on' button. It was safe to say that the only thing Serena could make without burning was tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. All she had to do was push the button that made the water boil, and pour. No mess, no accidents.

As she was reaching down into the cupboard to grab the hot chocolate mix, she was startled by the frantic pounding noise on the front door. She caught the can of hot chocolate before it hit the ground and put it safely on the counter before she managed to spill it.

She the ran to the door, and without checking to see who it was, she pulled open the door. A girl spilled onto the floor, no more than sixteen years old, crying. She yelled at Serena to close the door, to lock it and call the police. Her drunk father was after her. Upon hearing a man yelling, Serena promptly slamed the door and turned the dead bolt.

"Joan, I need you in here!" Serena yelled and helped the girl to her feet. She was stunned by the girls' face. Dark purple bruises covered her left cheek and both eyes, blood dripped down from her right eyebrow and her bottom lip. The girl was hunched over, her arms protectively covering her stomache and ribs.

Joan ran into the hallway, wearing only pajama's (a pair of shorts and a tight tank top) and looked over the situation. "Serena, lets get her into the kitchen and cleaned up." Joan spoke calmly, as softly as she could.

"Joan, we need to call the cops-her father is coming." Serena spoke quickly, glancing back to the door where a fist was slamming into it. "Correction, her father is here."

"Damnit Rachel, you get your slutty ass back out here! I'm not done with you!" a rage filled male voice bellowed.

The girl started shaking, and her legs gave out from underneath her. "Please, help me." the girl begged, looking up into Serena's eyes. Haunted brown eyes met clear blue eyes and Serena nodded. "Please, don't let him hurt me."

A large fist slammed through the door and Serena whirled around, putting her body inbetween the door and the girl. "Joan, get Rachel cleaned up and call the cops. I'll do what I can." she spoke calmly, firmly.

The brown eyes reminded Serena of her best friend, Lita, and there was no way anyone was going to hurt anyone of her friends. There was no way that this horrible excuse of a father was going to get his hands on this young girl again. She took off her precious bunny slippers and slid them towards the safety of the kitchen.

As Serena watched another fist slam through the door, she wondered if it would be wrong to use her powers against another human. So far she had only used her powers against youma's, against evil. But wasn't this evil? To use one's superior strength against a girl half your size? Especially when it was one's father? Surely that could be considered evil?

Before she had another moment to think, the hands disapeared and the door came crashing down before her. A man, almost six and a half feet tall, and hugely, thickly, almost grotesquely muscled stared down at her pitiful 5 foot 9 height and he growled at her.

Serena's eyes widened in suprise, she sure as hell wasn't expecting that. For the first time in her life, Serena believed that she was going to get her waaayyyy to cute face smashed in.

'NO,' Serena yelled at herself, refusing to left herself think that way. She needed to be strong, needed to stay focused. 'Okay Serena, think back to when Leta was giving you those Karate lessons...what did she was were the weak points?' Serena tried to think as she slammed her body into what felt like a solid brick wall. Fortuneatly she had enough momentum to make him fall with her, and still had enough left over to roll away from the hulking giant.

"Okay Serena, here was the weakest points of any man," Leta said with an easy grin, "The nuts is always a favorite of mine, the nose, the eyes. Focus on those three and run away, don't fight him, especially if he is bigger than you are."

'Great,' Serena frowned as Leta's advice ran through her brain, 'I can't very well run away yet.' She groaned as she got back to her feet and steadied herself. "Come on you big ugly goat! You aren't going to let little ol' me beat you up are you?" she taunted the giant when she saw him getting up.

"You little bitch, I'll make you pay for that." he snarled and ran towards her.

Serena let out a loud wail of fear and jumped out of the way as the giant hurried towards her. She wasn't fast enough and he managed to latch onto her foot. She dropped to the ground, back first. The giant dropped down ontop of her, holding her hands with one of his giant ones, his body wedged into her thighs making it impossible for her to move. All she could smell was fetid, alcholic breath and it very nearly mmade her throw up. All she could see was little black, beady eyes filled with hate and rage...and lust.

She squeezed her eyes tightly as his free hand painfully squeezed her breast. All of a sudden she heard a mean, angry growl and then she was free. She opened up her eyes and jumped to her feet. She gasped when she saw the neighbor, Dirks, his smaller body over top of the giant, his fist slamming into the jaw of the giant.

It only stunned the giant for a couple moments before he shoved Dirks off of him, and crawled his own body ontop of her rescuer. "Enough," Serena spoke, her voice hoarse with fear and rage, "Enough!" she yelled and forced her legs to walk over to the two fighting men on the ground.

":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Leta jolted awake, startled by the shocking build up of energy coarsing through her body. She sat up, her fingers clutching the blankets close to her chest. Sweat started to bead along her forehead and her hair started to rise. "What the hell?" Leta wispeared, never before feeling such energy coarse through her body at the pace it was flowing at now.

_"Sorry Leta, but I need your help for a moment," _ a familiar voice rang through her head.

Leta relaxed upon heaing Serena's voice and stepped out of her bed and headed to her balcony. Clad in a thin green shift, she stepped out into the cooling air and raised her eyes and hands up to the moon. "My powers are yours, Serena, to help and aid you in your time of need. The power of Jupiter is yours to command." Leta wispeared and closed her eyes as she felt the rush of familiar power leave her body in a speed that was faster than light. Her knees buckled and her legs collapsed underneath her. It wasn't that she felt a dramatic energy loss, she was the Guardian of Jupiter-she had limitless amounts of electical energy, however, the experience of that much energy building inside her body, and the leaving it without her command left her a little shaky.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";

Calling on her own sacred powers she called upon the power of Jupiter to lend her its power. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"she growled, and sent Jupiters life giving and life taking power into the giants huge body, hoping the voltiage was enough to disable the man.

When the man collapsed ontop of Dirks, she helped to roll the giant off and gave Dirks a hand up. "You okay, Dirks?"

Dirks lifted up a tender hand up to his eyes for inspection, "Just a few scratches, nothin some ice wont fix." he promised and gave the giant a not-so-friendly nudge with his boot. "How about you? Are you alright?"

Serena nodded and looked towards the house when she heard the sound of police vehicles. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"What was that shock thing you used? A taser?" he asked curiously, not able to find any sort of device in her hands.

Serena looked up into the sky and was silent, "It was nothing, just some help from a friend." she finished.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Well, what did you think? Serena's first scary experience in the Woman's Shelter. How is she also able to use Leta's sacred powers? Keep reading, and if you are lucky, perhaps I'll tell you.

KnightOfTheWolf


	5. Incantations

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story! Hahahahaha! Anyway...I know its been a while since I've updated, but my computer crashed and I had to wait till I got it fixed. Well he's the new chapter, let me know what you think. And to everyone who's reviewed so far, thankyou! Your words make my whole day!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Incantations

:":":":":":":":";"

Darien looked out into the Crossroads Pier and took a deep long breath as he watched the radiant sunset fall from the sky. The breeze was cool, the air salty and clean. His eyes dropped down to the four precious stones in his hand. Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite. The Four Generals of Earth. Surely they would know how to release his powers. No one else on Earth did.

He knelt down beside the water and gently placed each precious stone ontop of the water. The stones didn't drop to the bottom, but instead gently floated gracefully ontop of the water. He closed his eyes and waited silently, slowly gathering all of his powers to the very center of his being.

When the moon reached the very apex of the nights sky, Darien opened his eyes and rose to his feet. His cobalt eyes rose to the pure white moon and he bathed himself in its energy while wispearing a small chant over and over again untill the words became the air itself and became part of the power within him, " I am protected by your might, O gracious Goddess, day and night, I am protected by you might, O gracious Goddess, day and night..."

He continued the chant for a full minute before stopping and dropping his eyes down to the four precious stones soaking up the salt water. He took several deep breathes, to try and calm the energies within him just waiting to get out. "Diana," Darien begain again, speaking in a soft, respectful tone, "queen of night In all your beauty bright, Shine on us here, And with your silver beam Unlock the gates of dream; Rise bright and clear. On Earth and sky and sea, Your magic mystery Its spell shall cast, Wherever leaf may grow, Wherever tide may flow, Till all be past. O secret queen of power, At this enchanted hour I ask your boon," he continued, raising his right hand over the four stones and sending out the impatient energy inside of him down to the rocks, "Let my energy bring the Four Generals of the Earth come back to me. Give them the chance to live their lives the way they were meant to, to serve the Earth and Moon the way I will, to protect our homes and familes." With his left hand he dropped blood red rose petals onto the water and the stones and watched as the stones were engulfed in energy.

They slowly morphed and grew into men and there voices joined their princes' for the last part of the complicated rite. "We thank you, Our Lady, for attending our rites. We bid you farewell till next we call you. Blessed Be."

The four men moved forward just in time to catch their Prince before his limp body hit the ground.

:":":":":";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"I didn't think he would be able to do it," Jadeite spoke, slightly in awe of his prince as they laid him on his apartment's couch.

Zoicite gave his friend a quick punch to the arm and laid a comforter over Darien, "Thats for doubting his power. There is a reason why he's the future King of Earth you idiot. Sometimes I wonder why you were ever chosen as a General." he growled.

"Hey, that hurts! Why do you gotta pick on me like that?" Jadeite whined, rubbing his arm.

Kunzite and Nephrite rolled their eyes and decided they would ignore the younger of the generals and focus on the task at hand. "I will see what can be done with the barrier that keeps the Scouts inside Tokyo." Nephrite murmered, eager to be out amoung the living world once again.

Kunzite, the leader of the Generals nodded, "Good idea. The barrier had the Princess's energy all over it, but something was different about it. Something is up and its hiding very well." he confided quietly to his best friend. "Take the young pup and teach him a thing or two."

Nephrite sighed and glanced back at Jadeite who was close to coming to blows with Zoicite. "Alright, we'll report back at dawn." he agreed.

Kunzite nodded, "Agreed, Zoicite and I will watch over the Prince untill then. Don't enjoy yourself too much out there."

Nephrite grinned and stepped inbetween the two young hotheaded fighters, grabbing both by the front of their black uniforms, "Not even back for a full hour and you two are fighting already. Jadeite you come with me, Zoicite, you can stay here with Kunzite and cool your head." her growled, and shoved the youngest male to the front door.

Nephrite drove himself and Jadeite to the edge of Tokyo in Darien's top of the line Convertable ZX2037, driving just a bit faster than the law presently allowed.

"We're here," Nephrite announced once the car's engine cut out and turned off. The car costed to a slow stop as Nephrite pulled over to the side of the road. He stepped out of the blood red car and walked untill he felt a strong energy signal. He could walk through it, but he knew that this was where the wall was supposed to lay.

"So it looks like the Princess wasn't expecting us to be brought back to life." Jadeite spoke outloud as he walked through the energy barrier, running his hand over top of it.

Nephrite frown and closed his eyes, "The Princess, although naive and innocent would never forget us. But for some reason the wall detects only the scouts and Darien's energy and keeps them inside. But it doesn't keep us inside." The answer came to him quick but he held it inside and waited for Jadeite to figure it out.

Jadeite may have been the youngest General, but he could hold his own in any battle. His abilty to control inanimate objects and detect energy signatures, as well as his fighting techniques are what made him a General, and no matter how much he annoyed the group, he could pull his own weight. Nephrite, if no one else knew that and understood him better than any of the others could.

Nephrite watched intently as Jadeite ran his hand through the energy barrier a couple more times. "Well, what can you tell me?" Nephrite asked,

Jadeite frowned, feeling the Princess's energy, but there was something hidden, something that was using the cover of the Princess's power to disguise his own. Something very clever and sly. Something or somebody unusually strong and powerful. "Its a cover up. Something is using the princess's power to cover up his own. This power feels similar to the Serena's moon crystal, but it can't quite copy its energy signature. Its close, but not close enough."

Nephrite grinned and patted Jadeite on the back, "Good work. C'mon, we'll go report this back-" his voice froze when he felt Jadeite go rigid beneath his fingers.

Jadeite's face paled and he felt like he was being torn inside out. 'I'm being pushed back! We've been found out!' he thought to himself and with a will he wasn't aware he had he jumped through the barrier onto the otherside.

Nephrite tried to go after him, but ran into a hard solid, invisible wall. "Shit." he growled and tried using his powers to force the barrier open.

Jadeite shook his head and motioned for Nephrite to stop. "You're only feeding it your power. Stop. I'll be fine. Go back to the Prince, let him know what we found. Make sure the scouts are prepaired to fight again."

Nephrite nodded in agreement, "Go to the Princess let her know whats happening. Chances are whatever is keeping us in here is going to go after her first, to protect her with everything you've got."

Jadeite nodded and with one last look at his friend, he squared his shoulders, turned to where he read Serena's energy signature and started the long walk.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Well, what do y'all think? Who and what is this new evil power and how are they able to use Serena's power signature to cover their own? Will Jadeite be able to keep the Princess safe? What is going to happen? Well if you all keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying I'll let you know.


	6. Jadeite

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all original characters. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Jadeite

:":":":":"":":":":":":":":

Serena decided to go for a long walk, she needed to sort out all of the feelings inside of her. The best way for her to do that was to walk through the city she now lived in and take in all the sights, to cleanse her spirit.

It had been a full month and a half since the incident with Rachel father. Rachel was now living in the shelter and Joan and helping the girl through a 'healing process'. Serena was givin the opportunity to sit through each of the sessions to observe. She found that Rachel was normal cheerful teenager like herself. She had dreams, hopes and wishes, just like Serena had. The only difference between the two girls was Rachel's abusive, alcoholic father.

Rachel grew up with with abuse. Her mother had been abused just about every day from Rachel's father. Mentally and physically. Rachel's fater was a big man, a big man with sick mind. On the night Rachel ran away from her father, Rachel was also running away from the man who brutally murdered her mother.

The sick monster had forced Rachel to sit and watch as he brutally raped and beat her mother with his awesome strength. He planned on killing her after. She had barely escaped the house with her life, and once her feet hit the pavement, she just ran.

Serena couldn't fathom why a man would ever want to hurt a woman like that. Why a husband would rape and beat and kill his own wife. Why a father could raise a hand to his precious daughter. It didn't make sense to her, and she was thankful to have had a good father like Kenji Tsukino. Serena had definatly driven him mad more than once, but he had never risin a hand in anger to his only daughter.

She felt sick inside, in her heart, inside her soul. She had killed Rachel's father and she felt no remorse for the horrible act. She hated Rachel's father (and Serena Tsukino hated no one) she loathed the monster with everything she had in her.

The police didn't press charges because she killed the man in self defense. The man was a murderer, he desearved to die.

But did she have the right to decide who lived and died?

"No." Serena spoke outloud, angrily brushing a tear from her face, "No I don't have the right to decide."

"Serena." a familiar voice murmered from behind her and Serena froze in mid step. "Serena you shouldn't be alone out here."

Serena looked behind her and silently wondered how Dirks found her. Did he follow her? "What are doing here?" she asked.

Dirks held up a paper bag of groceries, "I ran out of food." he replied. "And I felt like walking."

"Ahh, I see." Serena nodded, "I just came out to clear my head."

Dirks nodded in understanding, it had been a crazy month for him too. "Well, why don't you come over to my place for a bit and we'll talk sometime?" he offered, his voice smooth as honey, dripping with understanding and sympathy.

Serena opened her mouth to reply when she saw Dirks eyes darken as he looked past her and his smiling lips slowly turn into a frown. "What?" she asked as she turned around again and came face to...well... neck with a tall man. She looked up and gasped when she figured out who was staring at Dirks with an almost murderous look on his face. "Jadeite?" she wispeared.

He appeared not to even hear her. He raise one hand and placed it firmly on her arm and started pulling her behind him.

Dirks' hand shot out, faster than light and latched onto Jadeite's wrist, "I'll thank you for releasing the young lady." he growled, his voice low and dominating.

Serena froze, her eyes widening, her brain still not fully comprehending that Jadeite was standing infront of her, his form firm and hard, not an illuision. Last time she checked, she was pretty sure that Jadeite was dead, or at least in stone form, held in a place of honor in Darien's apartment. The fact that he was alive boggled her mind.

"The Lady no longer needs your protection, sir. I will take care of her now." Jadeite spoke firmly, his voice a shade deeper than the last time she had spoken to him.

Serena frowned and looked up at Jadeite once again, "I don't understand? What are you doing here? Dirks is a friend." she explained.

Jadeite glanced down at his future Queen, "I need to talk to you. Alone." he growled for Dirks benifit.

"You wont be going anywhere alone with Serena." Dirks replied, his grip tightening.

It was then that Serena first felt a forigen power within Dirks. It was there for only a second, and then only faint, but Serena felt it non the less. It made her gut churn, and if there was one thing that Serena listened to, it was her gut. "Look, Dirks, I'll be fine. I know this guy. You go home and keep an eye on the shelter for me." she spoke firmly, looking up into his hard, wary eyes.

Dirks let out a slow breath, and dropped his hand from Jadeite's wrist, "As you wish. But he tries anything, he's mine." he told her firmly, then walked away without another word.

Jadeite watched silently until he could no longer see the man called 'Dirks' before turning his attention to the Princess. His wrist throbbed with pain, and decided that he would rather not be in a fight with the man. "Princess, we must talk." he spoke softly, for her ears only. He was fairly sure that she was being watched right now, and that anything that he might say would be heard by whoever else was listening in.

Serena nodded, "Very well, talk then."

Jadeite shook his head and motioned for her to follow him, "We need to go somewhere private, where no one could listen in on the conversation. I know a place." he informed her.

Serena followed Jadeite for almost two miles before she started to question her own judgement. She didn't even know if Jadeite was sent from Darien, she didn't even know if he was now on the side of good. She was beginning to curse herself when she was led into the wood, full and thick, anything could be hiding inside.

"Its safe here," Jadeite promised her and with a wave of his hand he started a small fire so Serena would stay warm. "There's a problem."

Serena took a seat on a log, close to the fire, "What kind of problem? Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Jadeite shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know Princess, I haven't been able to get into contact with Tokyo since I left. There is a barrier surrounding the city. It wont let any of the scouts leave, and it wont let me back inside. I can't make any phone calls to the city, nor can I email anyone, the barrier blocks everything." he explained.

"But who would put up a barrier? And how come the scouts can't take it down?" she asked,

"I'm not sure, but whoever's doing it is covering itself with your energy signature. Its powerful."

Serena frowned and rubbed her eyes tierdly, "It sounds like it. Look, I have stuff here I need to deal with. I can't just go back, I have responsibilities now. Besides, if I just go back now, with no plan of action then I might as well walk into a trap."

Jadeite nodded in agreement, running an agitated hand through his blond hair, "I agree, I think that it is unwise to go rushing in without a plan. But there is no way to contact the prince, or any of the scouts, so the plan can only include us two." he informed her.

"Maybe," Serena thought to herself, a plan running through her brain. "Or maybe we can use someone as a go between." she suggested.

Jadeite was silent, slowly comprehending what she was saying. "You mean, getting someone who isn't a Sailor Scout, or a General, someone with no powers to go into Tokyo City with all of our secrets and act as a liason?"

Serena nodded, "I don't see why not. You only said that we couldn't get back in and they couldn't get out. Everyone else was fine, right?" she asked. At Jadeite's nod she continued, "Well, I'll see if I can convince Joan to come with me. Once I explain the gravity of the situation, I'm sure she'll agree."

Jadeite grinned widely, "You are brilliant, Princess, an absolute genius!"

Serena shook her head and got to her feet, "No I'm not. I have my moments where I'm not a total blonde, though." she replied. "Why don't you come back to the shelter with me. You can have a safe place to stay and we'll talk more over something to eat. I'm starving and you..." she said with an appraising grin, "look skinner than ever."

It was well after midnight before Serena reached the shelter, and wasn't too suprised to see both Rachel and Joan waiting up for her in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm so late ladies, I didn't mean to make you worry. I ran into an old friend." she smiled brightly and pulled Jadeite into the kitchen with her. Both the girls froze in place upon laying eyes on the young male.

Jadeite, upon sensing tension and distrust towards him immediatly attempted to sooth the ladies with his most charming grin. He bowed lowly and murmered a soft hello.

"Ladies, this is my very good friend, Jadeite. Jadeite, this is the woman who took me under her wing, Joan, she owns the shelter. And the lady beside her is Rachel, who is staying with us for the time being." Serena introduced.

Joan got to her feet and decided to meet the man head on, putting out a hand she waited for Jadeite to shake it. She would trust her gut instincts with Serena's male friend. "Its a pleasure to finally meet one of Serena's friends," she spoke firmly, watching the young males' intense blue eyes, waiting for a look of shock and disqust on his face when he heard her voice.

Jadeite was a little shocked from the older woman's lowly, scratchy voice, but years of rigid control, and his own code of honor refused to let him show it. He met the woman's gaze head on and gently took her hand in his, then brought her hand slowly up to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, milady." he murmered against her hand. Upon seeing the older lady blush, Jadeites smile grew wider and he instinctively that he had pleased the woman.

Serena grinned at Joan's reaction and gave a silent little cheer for Jadeite. He was playing the perfect gentleman to a tee. "Joan, I think we need your help, if you are feeling up to it." she said, and glanced to Rachel instinctively, "You too, Rachel, if you wouldn't mind."

Rachel nodded, "I owe you my life. If I can do anything for you, I will." she promised, her eyes lighting up with the pleasure of being included.

Serena shook her head, "You owe me nothing. What I ask is indeed extremely dangerous and should be handled with care. I will understand if either of you decide to back out."

Joan pulled her hand away from Jadeite warm grip and pulled out a pair of chairs for them. "Let me put on some tea and maybe something to eat. This sounds like it may take some time."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Serena told them everything, from start to finish. It felt good to tell someone, anyone about her secret life as Sailor Moon and as the Moon Princess. They were stunned, their eyes wide and mouths half open in disbelief. But they were also captivated by the story, the two ladies leaning forward in their seats, eager to hear more of her wonderful story, to learn more about her. And when she was finished her tale she felt better than she had in years. It had felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her soul felt cleansed and her heart at full capacity once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you mean to tell me that you are Sailor Moon? I mean, I always knew that there was something special about you, about your ability to make people around you feel better, safer, cleaner. But that you could actually be a super hero?" Joan spoke, pacing her kitchen floor as all of this information tried to force its way into Joan's head all at once. "And to be a Princess at that, of the Moon! Its too much to comprehend. You seem too down to earth. Not at all like a snob like Princess's are supposed to be."

Serena raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jadeite and frowned, "Are Princesses supposed to be snobby?" she asked him.

"No milady. Not the Princess of the Moon and Earth anyway. The Princess of Mars seems a little snobby, but the rest are all good. Princess's are supposed to be kind hearted people who would do anything for the people of their planet." he decided firmly. "Perhaps Princesses and Queen's of Earths minor realms have been snobby in the past, but certainly not the Princess of one's planet."

Serena looked back at Joan, "There you have it." At Joan's look of complete and utter disbelief Serena sighed, "look, I'd love to transform for you, but this new evil, whatever it may be, will be able to track me here. If it hasn't already, that is. I'd like to keep my identity a secret, if only for a little while longer."

Rachel stood up, her eyes clear and calm. Her face, which had been previously battered and bruised was healing quite nicely, and determination showed clearly upon her pretty face, "I believe you, Princess."

Serena shook her head, "You don't have to call me that, Serena will do just fine."

Rachel blushed, "Serena. So what can we do for you? You are the one with powers, what is it that just normal people like Ms. Joan and me can do?" she asked, her voice soft and shy.

Serena took a slow sip of her green tea before responding. "Well, the thing is, Jadeite and I can't go back into Tokyo city, on account of there being an energy barrier there that prevents us from going inside the city. We need someone with no powers to go inside and gather the scouts and generals together, along with Darien, and act as a go-between between us so we can make a plan of action." she decided firmly.

There was no hesitation in either woman's voice a minute later when they both agreed to Serena's plan.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":"

"Serena, I can't teach you how to physically fight!" Jadeite pleaded with his future Queen. "There is a chance I could hurt you...and Darien would have my head."

Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Whatever, Darien doesn't have to know. Besides, Rachel could use the lessons as well. And Joan is too busy to teach us. There is only a few more days untill we leave forTokyo, and us girls need to know how to protect ourselves.

Jadeite's eyes slid over to Rachel's slim form, shoulders hunched forward, eyes carefully guarded and wary. She needed to regain confidence in herself. "Fine, but only for the girl."

Serena gave a loud cheer and high fived Rachel. "Thats awesome!"

Jadeite groaned and unbuttoned the jacket on his General uniform. e took it off and tossed it on a lawn chair. He walked out into the middle of the small yard behind the shelter and beckoned the girls forward. "The first thing you both should know is the basics of self defence. I'll show you a few of the most effective blocks and stances used in self defence and I want you two to practice them."

Joan glanced out her office window when she heard sounds of fighting and paused in mid conversation with a friend. Serena was defending herself (very badly) against Jadeite while Rachel stood aside and watched. Serean tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, and Joan stood up ready to come to the girls aide when she saw Jadeite push his shoeless foot up against Serena's neck. To Joan's relief however, Jadeite backed off after a moment and held out a hand to the younger girl.

"Joan...Joan are you listening to me?" Deserie McKinnon asked impatiently in an effort to gain Joan's attention.

Joan sat back down, relaxing when she realized Serena's friend was giving the girls a lesson in self defence, and forced herself to return to the conversation at hand, "Yes I'm here, Dezy. I'm sorry I just go destracted."

"You do need a break," Deserie sighed into the phone, "Yes I'll cover your shelter untill you get back. I hope you enjoy your vaction. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll discuss your house schedule."

"Okay, its a date." Joan said wearily, turned her gaze down to the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Joan, I've been meaning to tell you..." Deserie spoke softly, quietly now.

"What is it?"

"Its Simon, Joan. I had the very unpleasant experience of seeing him again. He trapped me while I was at work. He's gotten out of prison on good behaviour. He's looking for you Joan." she wispeared.

Joan froze, her hand reaching up to her throat, feeling the hard, but barely noticable thin white scar that circled her throat. The one of many physical scars that her ex husband left behind on her.

"Joan, I swear I didn't tell him where you are. I told him I haven't heard from you in years. But he's in the city and he's looking for you. I'm sorry."

Joan shut her eyes tight, "Its alright Dezy. I'll be fine. At least I'll be prepared. Come anytime tomorrow, I'll be waiting."

Without waiting for another word from her friend, Joan hung up the phone.

He was back. Simon Cohen. He was looking for her and it was only a matter of time before he found her. Found her and finished what he started so many years ago.

"Not if I can help it." Joan growled and stood up. She walked over to the safe on the wall and entered the access code. Once the door was open she pulled out a black shoulder holster and attached it to herself. Secondly she pulled out a heavy metal black case and unlocked it. She opened it wide and pulled out her Firestorm Government 38 Super.

She checked to make sure the gun was loaded before putting the safety on a gently placing it into the holster. She placed the heavy black case back into the safe and closed the safe back up.

Oh yes, she would be prepared this time. She would not be caught offguard, and Mr. Simon Cohen would pay for his crimes against her.

Joan returned to her desk and closed her eyes, willingly remembering the last time Simon had hurt her.

_She had just finished washing the dishes when Simon waltzed into the kitchen, his fourteen or fifteenth beer in hand, bored and drunk out of his mind. He had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, beer in one hand, grabbing a breast with the other._

_Joan didn't want him, she hurt to much still from the previous night, and she attempted to shove him away. Not liking that too much, Simon started yelling at her, and when Joan decided she had had enough she left the kitchen and went to her room. She locked the door behind her and immediatly went for her husbands cell phone. She had just pressed 'send' on the phone, when Simon busted down the door._

_She had thought she was going to die when she saw the rage in his eyes, the drunkin rage and hate deep within the colbalt black of his eyes. He came at her in a fury, his fist flying out to hit her square in the face, knocking her sensless. She didn't feel the pain as he took a couple more swings at her before finally raping her still body, too numb and sensless to do anything about it. _

_She could hear the sirens in the backround as she felt wire wrapping around her throat, pulling tighter and tighter, cutting off all oxygen. And just before she blacked out she felt blood pouring down her naked chest from her neck, and she saw the uniforms of cops swarming her bedroom. Then black. No sound. No smell. No feeling what so ever. Just black._

_She felt like that for the longest time. Floating in a black oblivion that was her haven. She couldn't be hurt here, in the never ending black. _

Then there was pain, Joan recalled opening her eyes, pain beyond her wildest dreams. "I will have my revenge."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"


	7. A Lovely Confession

A/N: Well, I know that this chapter is kindof short, but I felt like I should update real soon because of the awesome response I got after the last chapter went up. Um, review some more and you'll get a new chappie up soon, in fact I'm already working on it! Well, read and enjoy!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

A Lovely Confession

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Darien let out a soft sigh as he leaned against his balcony and stared into the sunset. His heart was missing and he desperatly wanted it back. He needed her back by his side, in his life once again. He closed his eyes and he let Serena's picture flow through his mind yet once again. Deep, seemingly endless, innocent-yet all knowing eyes. Golden hair, like spun silk through his fingertips. Soft, smooth skin, softer then the gentle petals on his favorite rose. Her small body fitting against his like no other woman ever could. Her voice, loud, cheerful, full of love and hope. Soft and sultry in the deep of the night when she was sleepy. Hard and cold, forever condeming against her worst enemies.

He should have known better than to take her for granted. He should have cherished every day with her. Should have told her everytime he was with her that he loved her and needed her. He should have worshipped her body every chance he could. This long, seemingless endless torment of her disapearence left him sad and lonely. There was no one he could truely talk to. No one who would listen with the same intensity as Serena Tsukino did. No one would talk to him like Serean did either. Full of spirit and love, her ideas and her thoughts of the future. He should have known better.

He would tell her when she returned to him. He would hold her close to him and never let go again. He would tell her, and show her-yes, he would show her that he loved her in everyway possible. That he supported her decisions and that he stood by her no matter what. He would defend her against anything. Friends, family, and enemy alike. He would be her protector, her lover, and (if the gods smiled apon him once again) her husband.

"My Prince." a soft voice murmered behind Darien. Kunzite.

"What is it?" Darien asked, reopening his eyes.

"I think we've found something, My Lord. With the help of the Princess of Mercury, I think we may have found the source of the barrier." Kunzite announced.

Darien turned to face the man who was once his best friend, his best general. Even after all those centuries had past, it seemed that nothing had changed. "Stop addressing me as your Prince when we are alone, Kunzite. We know each other too well for that."

Kunzite gave a small grin and bowed slightly in obediance. "Very well."

"So have you decided what the plan of action is? Are we to attack it with everything we've got? Or what to see what happens? As of yet, nothing has happened to show us that this new threat...actually is a threat. There have been no attacks. Nothing. Just a barrier that keeps us inside the city." Darien said.

"Aye, but it also keeps us out. Jadeite can not come back into the city. Nephrite told us that he went in search of the Princess. He should have found her by now. They are probably on their way now...that is if Jadeite hasn't run into trouble yet." Kunzite murmered.

Darien's right eyebrow rose, "You have doubts about our young General?" he asked.

Kunzite shrugged, "He's capable enough I suppose, I just would have rathered it be Nephrite or even myself out there with your Princess rather than a young rebel." he replied.

Darien nodded, "I can understand that. I remember you telling me that you had your doubt about him."

"You still made him a General anyway."

Darien grinned at Kunzite's frown, "That I did, and I still stand by what I decided. He has qualities in him that are unique to the group, and he can hold his own in almost any fight. Even when the odds are against him-as they usually are." he explained to his right hand man. "When I first met him, he was a young rebel, fighting with the overly confidant soldiers in my army, and winning. After I watched him in a fight with a man three times his size and win without a scratch I decided he would do well to fight in my own army. He was determined to make his place in Earth's great army. To help support his family. I watched him rise threw the ranks faster than even you, Kunzite. Within two years he was the commander of his own platoon of men. You took three. He was destined to do great things, Kunzite, just like you and the others. And personally I'd rather have you guys with me, rather than against me."

Kunzite was silent, and Darien stopped talking about his reasons for naming Jadeite a General. "I'm sure he'll be fine, and he will protect Serena with his life." Darien murmered.

"Yes, he will protect Serena with his life. That much I know to be true." Kunzite finally spoke up.

Darien nodded. "Alright, here's what I think we should do. I want you, Amy ,Luna, Artimes, and Leta to head down to where you believe the source of the barrier is. I want you and Leta to work on survalience while Amy, Luna, and Artimes learn more on the source of the barrier. I want to be contacted every hour on the hour on the situation. You will not engage in any fighting unless you are fighting for your lives. Understood?"

Kunzite nodded and bowed at the waist and let out a low growl of obediance, "Yes, my Prince."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Dirks growled and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his well worn, blue jeans. "What do you mean you have to leave?" Dirks handsome chocolate colored eyes bore into Joan's own brilliant green eyes. He had just met her, yet she was leaving him. He didn't expect to get so attached to the brave, sexy woman who lived next door to him.

Joan sighed and dropped her eyes to the freshly mowed grass in her front yard, "Dirks, please don't make me feel this way. I'll be back in a few weeks, I'm just going to help out a friend."

"And I think that helping out a friend is noble. But does it have to be _him_," Dirks growled, referring to Jadeite. "He's not here even one day and he's gained your trust. It took weeks for you to finally trust me."

Joan glanced up at Dirks, and upon noting the cute pout on his handsome lips she smirked, "Is that jealousy I hear Dirks? You jealous of Jadeite?"

Dirks felt heat run up his neck and cheeks, and not for the first time in his life, he was embarassed. Hiseyes dropped to the ground as he spoke. "Look, Joan. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but in this short time that I've known you I feel this connection, you know? Like somehow I was supposed to be here, in your life. I feel like I need to protect you and everything you touch. I hope it doesn't scare you, but I think I'm in love with you."'

Joan brought a single hand up to his unshaven jaw and tilted his head up, so his eyes met hers, "Dirks, I am not worthy of your love. Save it for someone pure and unblemished."

Dirks eyes flashed angrily for a moment but quickly covered the emotion up. He reached out, wrapped his arms around Joan's slim body and pulled her close against him. "I'll decide who is worthy of my love and who isn't worthy of your love thank you very much. And I've decided that I love you, no matter what you may think. I'll wait for you Joan, I'll wait for however long it takes for you to realize what I do." he wispeared. He pulled away slightly and dropped his lips down to Joan's. He kissed her gently, sweetly-then pulled away soon after, leaving her wanting more of his gentle caress.

"Dirks," Joan wispeared, her eyes half closed.

"Remember that, Joan, and come back to me." he wispeared gruffly. Then with one last lingering look, he turned his back and walked back into his house.

:":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Cold, hard cobalt black eyes stared at the couple behind a pair of black sunglasses. _Slut_, the man thought angrily, _couldn't stay faithful to me when we were married, can't stay faithfull to me while I was in prison. I always knew she was a slut. She will pay, her lover will pay, everyone will pay. _Laughter bubbled out of the man, insane giggles that-if he was not hidden inside his rental car-he would have been given odd looks. Instead he was given the chance to collect himself, and coldly calculate exactly what he would do to Joan once he got his hands on her once again.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"


	8. Not So Sweet Dreams

A/N Howdy everyone! Thanks for reviewing my story! So here's the new chapter, and I hope everyone likes it. Love it or hate it, let me know and review! Thanks.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":

Serena stared up into the bright full moon and felt such a strong sense of longing her heart ached. She had been dreaming lately, of the moon and her past life on the moon. About Queen Serenity, her mother, and about her friends, the Princesses and Scouts of their respective planets. And Darien. She dreamed of her handsome Prince awaiting her on the moon, a blood red rose in one hand, his other reaching out for her. But she couldn't reach Darien, or the Scouts. There was some unseen force holding her back, making her feel like she wasn't strong enough, or worthy enough to be by their side. When she woke up she was left with a constant feeling of frustration and anger.

Then there was the voice that came to her when she was deep in a day dream, deep in sleep. It was right at the back of her head, putting her down, telling her she wasn't strong enough to save her friends and family. That she needed more power, more energy to defeat everything in her way.

It was a deeply seductive voice, soft and deep with a low rumble that had Serena tingling all over. It taunted her, critized her, and praised her all at the same time. It encouraged her to find more energy, that the Silver Imperium Crystal was not enough anymore.

It was when those specific words were suggested in a low wispear in the back of her brain that she knew she was in trouble. Whatever dark evil, dark magic was keeping the scouts and Darien inside Tokyo was here with her, waiting ever patiently for her to slip and fall. So it could take her and her power and use it for a purpose that was in no way good. It was close to her, always near her, close enough for her to feel the chilling cold of its negative energy surround her person.

"You will not win." Serena murmered softly, a promise. Her innocent blue eyes, normally filled with happiness and wonder, grew hard and cold. "I will not let you win." SHe spoke louder, standing up straight and staring up into the moon, as if gaining power from it brilliant rays. Her whole body radiated with energy and power and she made the promise with everything she had. For her friends and family, for Darien and the Earth. Most importantly she made the promise for herself. "You will **not** win."

The wind howled in an instant and black angry clouds gathered together in the sky in an effort to hide the moon. The furious winds whipped at Serena, her glorious golden hair flying in wild disarray around her body. Her skirt and blouse felt like they were going to be torn from her sllim, almost fraile looking form. Her stance held, however, slim legs were braced shoulder length apart, her hips, torso and chest were tense with power. Her chin was tilted up in defiance of the evil energies controlling the winds and her eyes held firm in their belief that she **would** win. She appeared to be an other worldly goddess bent upon revenge. She appeared to be strong, nearly invincable against any power who would dare defy **her **own will. "I will win." she wispeared.

At once the wind died down and the clouds dissapeared and the moon appeared once again, full and beautiful. The moons powerful rays shone down once again and Serena felt warm yet once again.

"Serena, you'd better come inside and go to bed, we leave tomorrow morning." Jadeite's comforting voice murmered from the front door.

Serena nodded and with one last longing look at the moon she followed Jadeite into the house.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

_Serena opened her eyes to the sound of a commotion outside her bedroom door. Curious, she threw the covers off herself and pulled on a white terry towel robe and walked to her door. She rested her ear against the heavy wood door and attempted to make out what the muffled voices were saying, but to no avail. _

_Giving up she pulled open her door. Innocent blue eyes widened in suprise upon seeing two male forms engaged in fighting barely inches from her door. One was her life time love, Darien, the other was a mystery. He wore no armour that Serena could see, but he was a beautifully sculpted male. Snug fitting black trousers and a black button up dress shirt was what he wore, and he filled both out like a second glove. Every muscle was defined and evenly proportioned. The dress shirt was only buttoned half way, leaving Serena with a hinted veiw of the male's chest, leaving her wanting to see the rest of his naked chest. His hair was black-the same a Darien's-although longer, resting to just below his broad shoulders. His face, however, was blurry, and Serena couldn't seem to make it out. _

_Unable to bare the fighting anylonger she dove in the middle of the fight, effectively stopping the two men from beating each other to a bloody pulp. _

_"Serena!" Darien spoke and pulled her to his side._

_"Darien, what is going on out here?" she asked, dabbing worriedly at the blood streaming from Darien's cut lip._

_"My love, I caught this man attempting to sneak into your room." He explained quickly._

_Serena glanced at the other man, curious as to why a man like him would want to sneak into her room for. "And you sir? What have to you say?"_

_The man bowed, respectfully low and he spoke. His voice seductive and luring. Hypnotic. "My Princess, I come baring no disrespect. I was but merly trying to save you from the man who claims to love you." he assured Serena._

_Serena's eyes clouded with anger and she focused her attention on the stranger, "Excuse me? What would I have to fear from Prince Darien? He protects me, he loves me."_

_The stranger shook his blurry head and he dropped down to his knees. "My Princesses. The Prince will not protect you. He is using you to gain the Silver Imperium Crystal. He craves your power, not **you**. " the stranger pointed out cruelly. "He seeks to increase his powers through you."_

_Serena's head swung around to face Darien and she caught the guilt in his eyes before it was carefully guarded away. "This is true. You've been lying to me?"_

_Darien's soulfully sad eyes convayed their guilt wordlessly. He was silent, yet his eyes seemed to beg for forgiveness. His lips were unsmiling, but stiff in what seemed like an effort to keep quiet._

_"Princess, I love you." the dark, seductive voice had Serena's eyes turning to face this newcomer. "I've always loved you, only you." he wispeared and stepped ever closer to her._

_Serena couldn't believe this man's silky words. They were too smooth...too fake. Its not real. **Its not real! **It was then that she realized she was in a dream. _

_"Get out of my head." she warned the man with no face in a calm, deceptively soft voice._

_"Princess this is your subconcious. You know deep down that it is me you want, not the Prince of Earth. He can never make you happy. He can never accept you the way you are. He will never love you." the silky voice spoke sympathetically, lovingly. His voice reached out and seemed to try and caress Serena's soul._

_Serena's heart and soul hardened to this manner of being that dared to suggest such nonesense. Serena's faith and trust in Darien was unwavering. His heart was hers alone, as was her heart his. The power that she had, the power she knew about and even didn't know about was freely given to the Prince of Earth, and to the people of Earth for they're protection. It was given freely, of her own free will. _

_"I will never love **you**," Serena spoke firmly, her voice raising in tone. As the man's startled gasp she continued, knowing she hit a sensitive spot, "I will never be yours, I will never give you my heart, body, or soul which, in essense, is my power."_

_"Take it back!" The man's voice demanding pleadingly, "Princess you know that I love you. You know that you must love **me!**"_

_"And you must know that if you continue to pursue this course I will have no choice but to destroy you. And make no mistake, I will." she spoke firmly._

_"You **BITCH!**" The man screamed and lashed out with his fist, catching her in the cheek, "You **will** love me, and you will give **me** your power."_

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":

Serena woke up with a startled gasp as she hit the floor beside her bed. Her body was cold, yet drenched in sweat and her she was shaking. Serena slowly got up to her knee's and brought a shaky hand up to her sore cheek. It was bruised badly, and she knew there would be a huge, ugly bruise on her face.

"Bastard," Serena wispeared, then jumped back with a small squeal as her bedroom door burst open and Jadeite burst through.

"Serena, what is it? Why are you on the floor?" Jadeite asked curiously as his eyes slowly searched the darkened room for the source of dark evil energy he sensed. He flicked on the light switch and renewed his search.

"What are you doing in here?" Serena gasped and wrapped the white sheet she used as a blanket around her scantily clad body. It being so hot out in the night, Serena had gotten used to sleeping in nothing but her underwear-and she had chosen to go without her bra this unfortunate night.

Jadeite froze when he saw Serena's body, barely even hidden through the almost threadbare sheet she was using to cover herself. Serena had the most beautiful body Jadeite had ever laid his eyes on. Soft, silky smooth, creamy looking skin that made him want to run his fingers along every inch of her beautiful body. Slightly rounded hips, tight firm tummy, muscles gently defined, high firm breasts. It took only a few moments before Jadeite realized that he was starting, quite rudely mind you, at his masters' woman. Chastizing himself, he forced his eyes away from her full breasts and looked up into Serena's embarassed gaze. And he saw the giant red swelling on Serena's cheek.

Forgetting the sight of Serena's naked body, he stalked towards her and firmly grasped Serena's chin, tilting her face up to his so he could inspect the injury further. "What happened?" he growled.

Serena pulled herself away from Jadeite and moved to the other side of the room, needing space between them. "Whatever evil that is stalking Tokyo is here. Its in my head. I was sleeping and it was in my dream." she told him, "And it didn't appreciate me backtalking."

Jadeite nodded and frowned, "We need to get out of here, now. The sooner we get back to the others the better." he decided firmly.

Silence filled the room, awkward silence and Jadeite kept his eyes firmly locked onto the floor, away from the godess that was just mer feet from him. "Ah...I guess I'll get Joan and Rachel. We leave in a half hour." he murmered and left the room.

Serena closed her eyes and silently promised herself to kill Jadeite when this was all over.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

It took almost a week to get to the outskirts of Tokyo in the small rental car that Joan had rented with her emergancy Visa. Serena could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise every time they stopped for even a couple moments. She was being watched and she knew it-if there was one thing she learned from being on her own, it was to trust her gut. At that particular moment it was telling her that she was hungry so she decided to trust the creepy feeling she got when the hairs on the back of her neck started rising.

Whatever it was was close, real close and Serena came to the conclusion that there was very little time left before something big happened.

When the car Joan rented suddenly shut off and slowly rolled to a stop Serena realized that something was happening. The thing that Jadeite had told her about was coming true-the barrier was going to stop her from reaching her city. That meant that it was time for Joan and Rachel to step up and go into the city alone.

Jadeite led them to the actual barrier and stood infront of it. "Its gotten stronger, Serena." he informed her, silently reading the power levels on the giant invisable barrier.

"Right," Serena said, deciding to take charge. She turned to Joan and Rachel, who were silently putting on their backpacks. "Ladies, the rest is up to you. All you need to do is find Darien, one of the Scouts, or one of the Generals. You have Darien's address as well as his phone number so the rest should be easy, I hope."

Joan nodded and gave Serena a quick hug, "We'll be back soon enough Serena, no worries. Jadeite, you take good care of my girl." she warned him firmly and gave him a quick hug as well. Then with a determined look into the large city, she passed through the barrier with ease.

Rachel stepped up to the barrier and looked back at Serena, "I'll make sure we get your friends. And I'll keep an eye on Joan too." she promised and walked through the barrier after the older woman.

Serena rested a hand firmly on the energy barrier and felt the very vibrations of the energy run through her hand and through her body. She closed her eyes and let the powerful energy run through her body and mind as she thought. She concentraited solely on the opposing energies she felt. One was clearly her own, and the other felt like the one that had been following her for the past week, the one that had been invading her dreams.

"I see what you mean Jadeite." Serena spoke finally, pulling away from the barrier.

Jadeite nodded, "You can see the differences between the two energies, thats excellent Serena. You are learning quite fast now."

Serena gave him a quick quirky grin and dropped back into a fighting stance, "Fast enough to kick your butt," she grinned cockily.

Jadeite rolled his eyes, but fell back into a defense stance, "You aren't that quick young grasshopper."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":"

Dirks couldn't figure out why he was being pulled towards Tokyo City, but he went anyway. He was obviously being drawn towards the large city, so it must mean that there was something there waiting for him there.

He was going into his third day of driving when he saw a beautiful woman dressed in a blood red dress, walking along side of the road. He pulled up beside the woman and rolled down the passenger side window. He looked into the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen, and for a moment he was speechless. "You need a ride somewhere?" he asked, allowing his eyes to roam along her flawless beautiful face.

"Are you going to Tokyo?" she asked, her voice husky and low, sensually sexy, hypnotic.

"Yes, I am." he replied, caught up in the woman's eyes once again. They seemed to swirl, amber with little flecks of black twirling and mixing with each other in a sensual dance. Something 'clicked' in Dirks mind and his eyes lost their briliance, toneing down into a dull, lifeless brown. "I am at your service," he murmered, his voice toneless, "Master."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Remember the three "R's" (Review, review, and of course, review)


	9. Bloodlust

Bloodlust

"We're nearly ready My Lord, Just a couple more hours. A day at the most and we can go on the offensive." Kunzite reported to Darien as the whole group congregated in the kitchen of Darien's apartment. Tension and tempers were rising high with each new passing day and if they didn't get some action soon fists were going to fly.

"Kunzite is correct, Darien. I've done more analysis on the source of the barrier than I've done on anything else. Now there's no way to be one hundred percent certain that I'm correct, but I know I'm damn close. If we destroy the tower that's controlling the barrier, that should destroy it." Amy spoke up, glancing up from her calculations in her notebook.

Leta leaned back against the kitchen's counter and crossed her arms in front of her. "There's just one or two problems. I've been watching that place for a little over two weeks now and I've learned a thing or two. One, there are guards protecting the building, two- I'm one hundred percent sure they are completely human. Now, killing a youma is one thing, but I refuse to hurt someone who hasn't provoked me. Number three, once we get past the outer guards and the security cameras, we have to try and get into an impenetrable building. Once we get inside, we have to make our way up to the roof-which is guarded by no less than ten guards at one time. Then we have to destroy the source of the barrier, also keeping in mind that all of our powers get absorbed by the barrier." she explained, leaving the group silent with their own thoughts.

The phone ran in Darien's living room, breaking the silence. Darien went to answer it while Zoicite stood up, deciding it was his turn to speak.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't the Generals and I take care of the guards outside. Amy you can take care of the security cameras, and the rest of the scouts can take care of getting inside the building. You might have to blow a whole through the side of the building- I don't know. By that time you will be provoked so the Scouts and Generals can kick some ass together!" he expressed excitedly.

"You guys fail to forget the barrier keeps us from getting through the whole building. We can only access half and even then we don't really know how strong the barrier is in the building." Nephrite cut in. The group was once again silent.

Darien walked back into the kitchen and motioned for attention. "I got a call from a couple ladies who say Serena sent them. Kunzite, they are down in the lobby if you would be so kind as to rescue them from my door man and bring them up here, please. The rest of you, if you could please stay calm and quiet we'll figure this all out."

He hoped to god these women know where Serena and Jadeite were. It was killing him, not knowing where Serena was. The dreams weren't helping either. Dreams where Serena didn't love him and was with someone else. The someone else being Jadeite.

The had started almost three weeks ago, when Jadeite first went out to find Serena. They had come to him, slowly at first. Gently pushing thoughts of Serena being with Jadeite-laughing, little touches on the arm and back. Lingering looks.

Each dream, every night, was more intense then the one before. Touches became caresses. Lingering looks of interest became lingering looks of lust. Then they were making love together.

Darien was forced to watch each and every night as his General, his loyal subject, a man who used to be more like a little brother to him than anything else was making love with the woman who was to become his wife, his lover. To watch one of his most trusted allies touch and caress Serena as intimately as Jadeite was-was enough to make Darien very, very angry.

Logically he knew, well at least he thought he knew, that Serena and Jadeite would never betray him. Serena was too innocent and her heart too pure. They had belonged to each other since the beginning of time. There love was destined. If was fate. There could be no other for him.

His mind was playing tricks on him, that was to only excuse he could think of. He had been apart from Serena for too long and his heart was hurting because of it. He had become dependant on Serena, for him to keep him calm, to love him for him and not for him wealth. To heal his soul as nothing else could.

The door to his apartment opened and he flicked his gaze to the two women that followed his most trusted General. His hand came up to his chin and he remembered that he had forgotten to shave that morning, he probably thought that he looked a little scruffy.

Darien rose from his chair and walked over to the two ladies, and he gave a small respectful bow. "I am Darien Chiba, I talked with you over the phone. Now what is it that I can do for you two ladies?" he asked and offered them the couch to sit on.

"Are you Prince Darien of Earth?" the younger girl asked curiously.

A collective gasp rose from across the room and Darien could see his Generals' unconsciously tensing for a fight. "Aye, I am Prince Darien of Earth. And who might you be?" he asked graciously.

The girl stood up and curtsied clumsily, "My name is Rachel, sir." she replied.

Darien nodded, "It is an honour to meet you Rachel." he could see something in her sad brown eyes. She had been hurt before, badly- but she was healing. He could see Serena's healing aura surrounding this girl. He could tell Rachel was terrified of him, but something was obviously making her hold her ground with him. A promise? Of pure will alone?

He turned his eyes to the older woman, who had remained silent. She hid her eyes from him and she was pale-she was obviously frightened. 'But why?' Darien wondered silently. He caught a quick glance she gave one of his generals and he figured it out. She was afraid of so many men around her. "Nephrite, Zoicite, why don't you go make some tea for our guests." he murmured and waited for them to leave. Kunzite, picking up on his masters own feelings, decided it would be in his best interest to go with the two younger men.

"You have no need to be afraid in my presence. With me and my Generals, you are more safe than anywhere else." he promised her. He could sense Serena's healing presence around this woman too.

"Thank you." she murmured and slowly rose her bright green eyes to his own. "My name is Joan Scott."

Darien bowed his head slightly and sat down in his armchair. "Now, can you tell me why it is you ladies know that I am the Prince of Earth?" he asked. He was slightly alarmed at first, at the sound of Joan's hoarse voice, scratchy and low-husky. She was a beautiful woman, how a beautiful woman like her managed to had a voice like that was unsettling.

"Serena and Jadeite sent us-they can't get through the barrier." Rachel informed Darien.

Serena and Jadeite. Darien's heart clenched at the sound of their names in the same sentence, and he fought to control the confusing feelings of rage and hurt within him. "I see, and where are they now?" he asked softly.

"Waiting outside the barrier, I believe we came through the south side entrance." Joan put in. "Serena asked us to tell you to hurry and go to her. You guys need to make some sort of plan to destroy the barrier."

"Darien, Michiru and I will go ahead of you guys." Haruka spoke up, moving her tall lean form towards the front door.

"Very well." he agreed and groaned when the other girls started protesting. "Quiet all of you! I can stand your constant whining." he growled back at the other scouts. "We all know Haruka's the fastest, she'll get to Serena first no matter what." When the girls got only louder in there protests he dropped his head into his hands and asked the gods for peace and quiet once again.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Serena glanced at her watch and paced in front of Jadeite yet once again. "I can't take this anymore, Jadeite. The girls should have reached Darien by now. What's going on?" She asked, frustrated.

"Relax Serena, its only been four hours. Tokyo is a huge city." Jadeite murmured softly to his Princess. "They probably got lost. Don't worry, they'll make it to Darien's just fine." he assured her.

Serena took a deep breath but remained pacing. She could feel the negative energies in the air, the tension and hate. Something was going to happen, and happen soon. She needed to be reunited with her friends, with Darien. She needed to see her family, protect them from whatever evil was coming their way.

A moving vehicle, on her side of the barrier caught her attention. It wasn't anything special, just an old beat up truck, but there was just something about it that sent chills down her spine. As the truck drove past her she met the gaze of a well dressed, good looking man, and her heart stopped in fear. His eyes were the deepest of black, and he felt like death. He was a death bringer and he would kill. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for one of her friends. He was going to kill one of her friends.

"I've seen him before." she murmured to herself, watching the truck drive past her and drive straight through the barrier. "Where have I seen him?" she wondered, her body rooted to one spot. She remembered that face from a picture ...a picture in the paper? Yes, she saw the picture in a newspaper she had been reading. The man had been released from prison on good behaviour. She had remembered that story because she had watched as Joan went pale in fear at the sight of the man.

Her husband.

"Oh god! That's Joan's husband! She's going after Joan, I have to warn her." she cried and ran towards the barrier. Jadeite was at her side in an instant.

"Serena what is it?" Jadeite asked her, holding her back from touching the barrier.

"That man that just drove by, that was Joan's husband! He was put in jail for nearly killing her. Oh god Jadeite he's come back to kill her! We have to do something!" she begged him, pulling towards the barrier.

Jadeite immediately felt Serena's own fear and he needed to make her feel better. But the only way to make her feel better would be to kill the bastard that had hurt Joan. "Serena, calm down, we need to think rationally about this. How are we going to get through the barrier?" he asked.

Serena pulled away from Jadeite and rubbed her temples, "I don't know. God I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled in frustration and anger. Her heart and soul was telling her to get inside the barrier as fast as she could. Everything within her was telling her to hurry. Her friend didn't have much time.

Her attention was drawn to the other side of the barrier where a blonde woman was running towards her and Jadeite. "Serena!" the familiar voice shouted.

"Haruka, Jadeite its Haruka! She'll help Joan!" Serena met Haurka at the barrier and hurriedly explained the situation to her friend. "Please Haruka, you need to help her... Joan's husband will kill her!" Serena begged desperately.

Haruka growled and looked at an outraged Michiru, "Not if we can help it." Haruka promised, "We'll be back for you."

Serena watched as the couple ran back to the their car, and they sped off in a trail of dust. She felt slightly better that she was able to get some help, but the nagging feeling still didn't disappear. Either Haruka and Michiru were going to be too late, or they will die.

"No, I won't let anyone of my friends die." she growled determinedly and walked away from the barrier, about ten or so feet. She pulled out her Imperium Silver Crystal, just in case it was needed and she started to gather energy.

She called out to the five inner scouts and only two of the outer scouts, leaving Haruka and Michiru's powers alone in case they needed them. As energy was given freely, Serena could feel the intense rush of power tingle in her fingertips, through her veins, and into her soul. The scouts power, matched with her own made her feel invincible, even though she knew she wasn't. She would destroy this barrier and get to Joan if it was the last thing she ever did. Joan deserved to be left in peace, not to be hunted down like weak prey. No, her husband, Simon, would be hunted down like the weak man prey that he was, and Serena vowed she would send him to a place worse than hell.

Jadeite watched in awe as power filled Serena's body, making her glow with energy. She wasn't even in her Senshi uniform, or wearing her Princess dress. This power that she was calling from was coming from deep within her. It was then that Jadeite realised just how strong his Princess really was, and how far she had come. Her powers were maturing and she was becoming more and more in control. She was no longer dependant on anyone but herself, however she wasn't afraid to admit when she needed help.

And she needed help with this task, or she wouldn't be able to fight Joan's husband, or the evil force afterwards. The evil force would attack soon, Jadeite realised. They would believe that Serena would be at her weakest and they would attack and kill her.

'Not if I can help it,' Jadeite thought, allowing his own powers rush through his body, and he called forth his weightless, virtually indestructible armour and his twin blades. He would protect the Princess against anything that would do her harm. They would have to crawl over his dead body first.

His eyes widened as he watched Serena power up her body for an ultimate attack, and with one loud yell of anger he watched Serena jump up and fly at the barrier. "Scout Spirit Attack!" she screamed and her body slammed into the barrier. Jadeite watched, frozen in amazement as Serena's body started to absorb the energy from the now broken barrier.

He broke into action once he saw her back arch into the air as the energy forced its way into her body. This was her weak moment and he needed to watch over her. He had just reached Serena's side when he felt the presence of three very powerful youma's. They appeared before him, large, ugly, and powerful.

Each youma appeared like a great big werewolf, sporting large yellow teeth, dull golden eyes, and a muscular, hairy body. Their front 'paws' were the size of Jadeite's head.

"Leave now, young human, or you will die with your mistress." one of the 'werewolves' snarled, all three of them advancing closer to the young warrior.

"That's Sir Jadeite, General of Earth to you, scum! And you will address milady as a Princess." Jadeite shouted back to the obviously stronger fighters. He pulled out his twin blades from behind his back and held them in front of him.

"Not for long!" one werewolf howled and rushed Jadeite, jumping towards his head, huge paws outstretched, like a lion in mid pounce.

Jadeite merely ducked and held both swords above his head, easily slicing into the werewolf's body. Blood spurted from out of the werewolf onto Jadeite and Serena, and with one loud scream of pain, and finally death he dropped to the ground, dead. Jadeite stood up and smirked at the other two, the welcome rush of bloodlust running through his veins.

"Leave now, and I will not kill you!" he taunted the other beasts, pointing his sword, still dripping with their brothers fresh blood. "Or you are welcome to join your comrade."

With an outraged battle cry, both werewolves attacked Jadeite simultaneously.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":

A/N: All right, that's it for this chapter. What do you think? It won't take me long for the next chapter, as I'm on a roll today, but still... you all need to review this chapter! ...please...

KnightofTheWolf


	10. Jealousy

Jealousy

Serena kept her eyes closed and waited for the pain to dull into a soft throbbing before opening them again. The combination of bashing her body into a solid barrier, along with its foreign energy forcing its way into her body was almost too much for her to handle. It _hurt_!

She could hear Jadeite fighting for her, guarding her like a wolf protects her cubs, and she prayed that he could hold on for just a few minutes more.

Serena could feel the energy of a thousand souls coursing through her body, increasing her strength almost tenfold. There were voices inside her head, all crying for justice. 'These are the souls of people who had lost their lives to this new evil. They were innocents!' Serena thought, outraged. Innocent people who had no claim to this war. Innocent people who had friends, families, lovers. Innocent people who demanded she deliver justice to the evil persons who would dare murder in cold blood.

The voices in her head seemed to shout and yell in a never ending chant. _Deliver us from this place, give us the justice we chase."_ The chant repeated itself in Serena's head over and over again, increasing in volume until it became nearly unbearable. Then there was silence, and a soft encouraging voice whispered to her.

"Wake up." the soft serene voice demanded. Her mother. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. "Wake up and fight!"

Serena's eyes flew open and she let out a startled gasp when she saw Jadeite bloody face peer down into her own. "Jesus Jadeite, you scared the crap out of me!" she gasped.

Jadeite grinned and held out a hand, "That's not very lady like, my Princess." he pointed out as he pulled her to her feet, then supported her when her legs were unable to. "Come, Princess, we have some work to finish before we can rest."

Serena nodded and fought to steady herself, "You're right Jadeite, as usual." She calmed herself and waited until she was sure she could support herself before she pulled away from Jadeite strong arms. "You go bring the car, that'll be faster." she commanded him.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Darien froze and watched as each and everyone of the scouts in his apartment closed their eyes and tensed up. His eyes widened when he could 'see' their energies leave their bodies and leave his apartment. Something was happening, that was for sure. He stood up and walked over to Amy, who had her face still stuck in her books and gave her a gentle shake. "Amy? Wake up!" he demanded, and when that didn't work he walked over to Leta and shook her. No response. Having repeated the proceedure on all the scouts, all reacting the same he came to one conclusion. Serena needed them.

"Ladies something is wrong, we need to get you somewhere safe." he spoke firmly and picked up the keys to his car. He made it to the front door before he felt energy rush at him. He froze, his hand on the door as he reunited himself with the rest of his planet once again. The barrier was gone and he could once again feel everything he once could.

He could feel Serena, she was in pain, and his General, Jadeite, was fighting powerful Youma's. He needed to go to his Princess, but he needed to see to the safety of Joan and Rachel first. Something, some sort of energy was pushing him to see to the protection of the women. Something or someone was coming for them.

Darien opened the doors and allowed the Generals to go ahead of him, as they insisted upon. He left the scouts behind and motioned for the ladies to follow him. Rachel followed immediately, but Joan was more slow to follow. She sensed something was wrong, and was uncomfortable in the presence of so many men.

Darien gently took a hold of Joan's hand and firmly tugged her forward to follow him. Never letting go of her hand, he followed the Generals down the many floors of his apartment building to the main floor. He tossed the keys to Nephrite, "Get my car." he commanded and led the small group outside.

Joan felt uneasy. She knew part of the reason was all of the men, but she could sense that they were good men. Something else was bothering her, and she had a nagging, most horrible thought that she knew what it was. Simon. He was here, he was watching her, he was coming for her. She watched as an old beat up truck swerve into the fire lane beside the apartment. The drivers' side door opened and a tall, muscular man slowly stepped outside.

He was well dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up dress shirt, although it was un-tucked. His hair was freshly cut and styled into his favourite spiky hair style. His strong proud jaw was freshly shaven' and his face was as handsome as it ever was. His eyes, black and cold, were the only thing that changed. They were demented, angry, horrifying and they brought instant fear into Joan's eyes.

In each hand was a pistol. Both were pointed at her.

"No!" she yelled out and reached for her own gun at her side, but it was too late, two shots rang out. She closed her eyes and waited for the stinging pain, but nothing came.

When she reopened her eyes she was shocked to see two very bloodies bodies standing in front of her, arms outstretched. Looking past them Joan saw two of the scout- the short blonde haired one and the long aquamarine haired one wrestling Simon to the ground.

Serena and Jadeite both glanced back at her and gave her shaky grins, "You all right, Joan?" Serena asked. Joan nodded, face pale, eyes once again haunted.

Serena looked to Jadeite and held out one hand while he held out another. At the same time the turned their hands over, palms facing up, and they opened their clenched fists. One shiny silver bullet rest in each hand.

"Close one Serena." Jadeite murmured tossing it to her.

"You didn't doubt me did you?" she taunted him with a brilliant smile.

Jadeite shook his head and turned his attention to the angry man eating pavement as Haruka shoved her foot in the bigger man's head. "I want time with him before I hand him over to you." he growled, not really giving her a choice. He walked towards the pitiful excuse of a man and picked him up with one hand.

Before the man could even start struggling, Jadeite teleported himself away from the city blocks to the top of Darien's apartment building. Then he let loose his rage. He punched Simon across the face and pushed him away from him.

"You can fight me, man to man. Or are you too afraid?" Jadeite taunted him, pulling off his uniform jacket and tossed it to the ground. He would destroy this man for what he did to Joan. No man had the right to hurt a woman so obviously weaker than ones self, no real man would. If there was one kind of person that Jadeite hated, it was a bully. And this Simon guy was the worst of the worst.

Simon picked himself off the ground and carefully swiped at the blood streaming from his nose. "You shouldn't stick your nose where it don't belong, son. Now I'll have to break yours." he growled.

Jadeite could see scene's of his old life unfolding before him. His father beating his mother because she didn't cook his favourite supper, or because she loved her children too much. His father favourite past time was beating his wife and children. Jadeite had killed his father on his thirteen birthday, it was the last time his father ever laid a finger on his mother.

_Jadeite was walking home with a few of his friends after a secret surprise party at the school for him when he heard the screaming. Jadeite knew without a doubt that the scream was his mom and was running before his friends could stop him. He reached his house in seconds and he threw open the door. He froze in horror when he saw what his father was doing this time._

_Jadeite's father had taken a kitchen steak knife and was carving into his mother's bare legs. She was screaming in pain and in fear, begging her husband to stop. He laughed and kissed her, telling her all the while that she was _his _and that he would always own her._

_Jadeite lost it and in a loud bellow of rage attacked his father with his hunting dagger. How a thirteen year old boy could have possibly killed a man more than twice his size was a mystery to everyone, even him. But he never regretted it. He saved his mother's life and he gave his siblings a new life. And he vowed to never allow another man to hurt a woman._

Jadeite was jarred out of his memory when a solid fist connected with his jaw. Jadeite fell back but swung his fist up in retaliation for the punch, hitting the larger man square in the chin. He swung his fist back into Simon's handsome face and connected squarely with his jaw. Upon hearing an all too satisfying 'crunch' Jadeite kneed his enemy in the gut and pushed him towards the edge of the roof. With a quick kick to the back Simon fell onto the very edge of the forty story apartment building.

Jadeite grabbed the back of Simon's shirt and pushed the heavy body over the edge of the building and waited for Simon to look down. He could hear the screams of people at the bottom of the building, but decided not to listen.

"You shouldn't be a coward and a bully, because one day every bad thing you do, will come back to you ten fold. You raped and beat an innocent woman, you destroyed her confidence and left her maimed and broken. Now, what is ten times worse that that? Hmm, let me think." Jadeite snarled and watched as the buttons on Simon's shirt started to pop off. Simon started crying and whimpering, begging Jadeite not to kill him.

"Jadeite release him." Darien growled, barely five feet away from the young, bloody warrior.

Jadeite looked back to his prince, and found the whole group looking at him with mixtures of horror on their faces. "He doesn't deserve to live, my Lord." he growled and returned his piercing gaze to the coward hanging from Jadeite's hand. "His crimes against Joan Scott are too many to forgive."

"Stop!" Serena's commanding voice yelled out and he barely felt the feminine hand on his shoulder-it was no longer the soft silky skin it once was, but rather the rough callused hand of one who knew work. "Jadeite, you will not kill this man. You do not have the right to take one's life. That is not for you to decide." Serena spoke softly, but there was a hard, angry undertone that forced him to obey her.

Unwillingly, he lifted the older man back onto the roof and shoved him to the hard, cold cement with a little more force than what was actually needed. Jadeite forced him angry down deep inside of him, saved for another time and looked up at down at his Princess. "As you wish, you're Majesty." he murmured, and stared submissively at his feet.

Serena sighed and shook her head, "Come Jadeite, you have a family to be reunited with. I'll take care of him." she promised.

Jadeite glanced back up into the deep blue depths of her eyes, surprised by the hard, cold anger that she found deep within them. "Princess? Are you sure?"

Serena nodded once and with a jerk of her head she sent him away. And with a single motion of her hand, she and Simon disappeared.

:":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":""

Darien silently swore and closed his eyes to try and regain control of his simmering anger. From what he could see, Serena and Jadeite _did_ have a close relationship, and there was no mistaking the look of worship in Jadeite's young eyes. He had barely stepped within touching distance of Serena before she left again, without a single glance in his direction. Something was going on, and he sure as hell didn't like it.

Darien's cold eyes were trained on Jadeite as he submissively walked over to stand in front of his Prince. He bowed stiffly, as if he was still angry about being stopped. Darien was surprised when Kunzite reached in front of Darien and grabbed Jadeite by the front of his bloody shirt and forced him to the ground.

"When you bow to your Prince, you will do so respectively, not half assed." Kunzite snarled angrily, glaring down into the younger boys' back. Jadeite never made a sound, he complied with Kunzite's angry command however and dropped down to his knees.

"I apologise, My Lord. Please forgive me." he murmured softly.

Darien felt a small twinge of sympathy for the young warrior, _he_ sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Kunzite's anger. "There is nothing to forgive, Jadeite. C'mon, we'd better get you cleaned up and fed. There is much to discuss." Darien replied, keeping his thoughts in check.

:":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

A/N: Ok, I know its kind of short, but oh well. I'll try to do more next time. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	11. First Fights

_**First Fights**_

Serena walked up the last flight of stairs leading to Darien's apartment, a flood of emotions were running through her mind. Sadness, anxiety, pain. None of the feelings she should be feelings when going to reunite with her friends. Or her man. She knew what she was feeling wasn't all her. Half of her emotions and feelings were being firmly influenced by the thousand souls trying to meld with her own. Still she should be happy and excited to see Darien and her girlfriends again. She shouldn't feel this way.

She stopped outside of Darien's door and took a moment to compose herself. She was nervous. Why? She had never been nervous to see Darien before. Was she afraid to hear what he had to say, or was she afraid of the rejection and sadness in his eyes-like she had seen in her dreams. She knew that her dreams weren't of her own thoughts, they were brought to her, in the form of a nightmare, always feeding her images of hate and jealousy. Even though they weren't real, and she _knew_ that, she could feel the images start to get at her, eat at her from the inside out. They were feeding her own insecurities and she wasn't enjoying it very much.

Finally she raised her hand and gently knocked on the door. This was something she had not done in a long time, not since she first started going out with Darien, but she was feeling nervous and awkward and wasn't too sure of her welcome. It didn't take long for the door to open, and she was suprised when Leta launched herself into Serena's arms.

"Serena!" she laughed and swung her around.

It was as if an immense weight had been lifted from Serena's shoulders, to be welcomed back like she was. She laughed and wrapped Leta up in her arms, glad to be hugging her best friend once again. "Its great to see you too, Leta. I've missed you." Serena spoke softly, for her best friend to hear only.

"I've missed you too. Come on in, Jadeite telling us his story." she explained and pulled Serena inside Darien's apartment.

Serena followed Leta inside Darien's apartment and was please to see all of her friends crowded into the kitchen, taking a seat where ever there was space. The room went silent when Serena walked in, the girls watching her. She gave a small grin and lifted a hand in greeting.

There was a loud commotion after, girls screaming and laughing and hugging, while the men attempted to greet Serena in a more professional and aloof way. It took nearly a half hour for everyone to hug her, for everyone to say there piece before she was able to see her boyfriend again. It took a tremendous amount of control to try and hold back her frustration at not being able to be in his arms once again, but she showed the patience of a Queen and waited untill everyone had said their piece.

Then, when everyone had said their piece and returned to there places, there was only Darien. Standing in front of her, looking thinner than when she left him, his hair messy, face unshaven, dark bags under his colbalt, tierd, sad looking eyes, was her greatest and most special love. He gave her a small smirk and with just the tinest spring in her step, she jumped into his arms.

And then everything was alright. The souls inside her were silent and undemanding, and all of her negative emotions melted away at his touch. She felt strong and whole, ready to take on the world if she had to.

"Gods, I've missed you!" he whispeared, his arms locked around her slim form, face buried in her neck. He could faint smell of Jadeite on his woman-and his felt his soul harden and something in his brain 'clicked'.

Serena kissed his neck and brought her lips up to his ear, "I missed you too, my love." she whispeared. She could feel his rapid heart beat pulse beneath her lips as she dropped them back down to his neck. "I've missed you so much." She felt him go stiff under and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, guys I hate to break up the moment for you-I really do," Jadeite spoke up from Darien's window, surveying the huge city below. "But I believe we have a problem." In the distance, near the same part of town that Serena and he came through was a huge cloud of smoke filling the rapidly darkening sky.

One by one the Sailors and the General's moved to the window, watching the outside world with a sense of dread. Amy turned on Darien's t.v and turned it to _Tokyo News_ the twenty four hour, seven days a week all news television station. She looked grim as she watched people screaming in terror, running away from what appeared like thousands of horrible, ugly, terrorfying creatures-like out of someone's nightmare. It looked liked a dream, like a horrible nightmare, but it _was_ real. There was no way someone could fake the trembling in the ground, like an earth quake, there was no way someone could fake the smell of burning death. There was no way anyone could fake the sound of peole screaming in pure terror. A Death Scream. It tore at Serena's heart.

Serena pulled away from Darien as she remembered her promise to the evil that followed her into her dreams. She would _not_ let the evil win. There needed to be action, as her people were being killed and murdered. The time had come for her and her friends to put a complete halt to this evil, and start the of the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. She knew what needed to happen.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. Today we sepreate the good from the bad, who's in or out, who lives or dies. Stay together and watch each others backs." Serena commanded and teleported out into the middle of a slaughter.

:":":":":":":

Dirks Cowell, well the body of Dirks Cowell, bowed obediantly to his new queen, the love of his life. He was her faithfull servant, to follow her wherever she went. Her personal body guard. She had trained his dull mind for one purpose, to guard her, to kill for her, to die for her-by any means necessary.

Queen Cillian was waiting, patiently biding her time until the right moment came to strike. Beautiful, and intellegent she was the only warrior chosen from the outer glaxies by her lord and master, Cian, to lead his war against this solar system, to fight its evil so that her lord may bring her own people to live here in this system free of harm or attack. First she had to conquere the most powerful city, to bring it to submission so that the rest would follow in suit. So far plans were right on schedule. Everything her lord and master had said about the warriors of this planet, of this solar system were correct to a tea. She merly had to follow her gut and lead the attack when she felt ready.

It really was quite easy, especially with the powers that her lord had given her. She had the ability to create monsters from dreams, the power to control another human being, providing his or her mind was weak enough to bend to her will. Her own physical abilities were enhanced ten fold and she was able to kill without lifting a finger.

She really didn't like killing, the people of Earth looked and acted exactly like her own people did-with the exception that they were healther and more wealthy in natural resources that her own planet had. But it was the only way she could secure a new home for her family-for her whole civilization! Most iportantly for her daughter, who was barely eight years old, but had to fight with the grown ups to try and scavenge for food and water. She needed this planet for her daughter, she _would _have this planet for her daughter.

She watched the giant flatscreen t.v. impassionalty, ignoring the twinge of guilt at seeing human being being slaughtered. She would wear down the hero's of this planet, to the point of exhaustion, and then she would start her main assult, using her own warriors instead of these weak ugly monsters. The screen shifted to a young girl, no more than five years old standing in the middle of the stampede of people trying to run away from the monsters.

Cillian frowned, the girl didn't run away like she was supposed to. She merely stuck her thumb in her mouth, and hugged her little Sailor V doll close to her and watched. The monsters would trample her, Cillian knew that but couldn't accept it, the girl was younger than her own daughter. To kill adults is one thing, but the children who were the very essence of innocents? That that was unacceptable.

"Slave, follow me." she snapped and with a snap of her fingers was transported down into the stampede herself. Screaming men and women ran past her, pushing and shoving in their own attempted at saving their lives. The little girl was barely ten feet from her, to her left, and the monsters that rushed forward were less than a yard away, and gaining speed.

She tried to move to her left, to go to the girl, but the rush of people acted like a barrier. Trusting her slave to watch her back, she used her powers to move forward, tossing people away from her, creating a path straight the the child. She rushed forward, knowing the ugly, horrifying beasts were nearly behind her. Not wasting anytime she picked up the child, cradled her in her arms and jumped high up into the sky, using her powers to keep her high above the slaughter.

A flash of light caught her attention and she watched in amazement as a young girl appeared in the middle to the huge stampede of monsters. She fought. Cillian was amazed at this young warrior, so unlike the rest of this planets people, who ran at the sight of danger, this young warrior jumped right into the middle of the fray and fought. She was like a demon, killing the monsters with a simple punch or kick. The determination on the girls face was enough for Cillian to respect her.

More flashes followed and soon more warriors followed and Cillian experienced her first flashes of doubt. So many warriors, with powers that matched even her own. It would be difficult to defeat them.

The army of monsters stopped their stampede, their slaughter, and turned their attentions to the group of fighters who were distroying their ranks. Hundreds of monsters to take on fourteen of what looked like the best warriors on Earth, it looked as if the monsters would win, hands down, but Cillian knew better. She needed to go back to her base and talk to her own warriors, to her master. Maybe she needed to reconsider.

:":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":"

Serena caught a glimpse of her, a woman dressed in blood red leather, a child in her arms, watching her and the others through pale blue eyes. Serena couldn't sense any evil aura coming from her, but there was no doubt in her mind that the woman was the cause of this attack on her planet.

Something didn't feel right, these monsters she fought weren't as strong as anything she had ever fought. A simple punch or kick had these monsters disapearing, the only thing the monster had on her and her friends were sheer numbers. Hundreds and hundreds of monsters, ugly and nasty and smelly. The only thing she could see that they could do was wear everybody out, physically.

"That's it!" Serena yelled out, excited she figured out what these monsters were for.

"Whats it?" Darien yelled back, throwing roses like a machine gun would shoot bullets.

"This is just a ploy to tire us out, make us weak and unable to fight the main fight." Serena explained. She backed into the middle of the group who would protect her while she transformed. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted and welcomed the burst of power that flowed threw her veins freely. Not wasting anymore time or energy she decided she would try out a new attack, one she didn't know she had but was just 'there' when she needed it. "Moon Pulse Beam!" she cried and felt a loud boom, like thunder. She her eyes were closed as she concentraited on focusing her energy for the attack, she could hear the death screams of the monsters surrounding her and she knew her attack worked.

She opened her eyes and looked around her, there was no monsters, not even their bodies, not even the bodies of the humans they killed were found.

"Wow, Serena, that was intense!" Mina grinned, looking around her.

"I second that motion." Amy murmered.

Jadeite held out his fist to Serena and she gently punched it-their sign closeness. "Its not over yet guys, this was only a ploy to weaken us." She explained and returned to her normal clothes. "There is going to be another attack, worse and way stronger." She crossed her arms and looked up into the darkening sky. Night was falling and her own nightmares would be starting soon enough.

"How do you know this?" Rae asked, stepping up beside Serena.

"Because the real evil came to me and we 'had it out' I guess you could say. Its in my dreams too," She looked over at Darien who couldn't stop glaring at Jadeite.

"Its true, I could feel the evil surround Serena on one particular occasion...perhaps that was when they started, I'm not sure. But I was a second too late before the evil left the room." Jadeite put in, trying to be helpful.

Darien stiffened and looked at Jadeite, his eyes burning with building intensity. "Want to explain what you were doing in my lady's room?" he asked, his voice soft and deadly calm.

Jadeite, not sensing his masters anger, innocently explained, "I couldn't sleep so I was wandering around the house when I felt this terrible presence, and I tracked it to Serena's room. It left just before I entered her room. The evil had hurt Serena in her sleep, leaving a bruise on her cheek, I went to make sure she was okay." he explained. His eyes went glassy as he remembered Serena's state of dress.

Darien, not missing the look in his General's eyes' could feel the awful knot of jealousy tightening around his heart and mind. '_He was with **your** woman_' a voice wispeared in his mind. Growling, he reached forward and grabbed Jadeite by the front of his shirt, then pulled him close so they were face to face. Everyone was silent, not even a breath could be heard as everyone stared at the angry Prince. "You entered my lady's chambers without consent then? How was she dressed, Jadeite? Do not lie to me because I will find out." he wispeared, his eyes burning deeping into Jadeite startled blue eyes.

"M-my Lord, please. I hardly noticed...I was merely looking out for the Princess's safety, I would give my life for her's." Jadeite spoke quickly.

"That was not what I told you to tell me, General. You will answer me." Darien repeated.

"My lord, she...she was covered only in a sheet and I swear I only looked for a second, then turned from her my lord, I promise!" Jadeite pleaded.

"Darien! Put him down!" Serena spoke firmly, bringing her hands up to Darien's arm. "He's telling you the truth, Darien, he refused to look at me and left the room once he was sure I was fine." she explained.

Darien kept his eyes locked on Jadeite's. He could see the fear in his blue eyes and was glad. "She is a beautiful woman, is she not, General?" he murmered, a small grin forming on his lips.

Jadeites' eyes widened and he was afraid to answer, if he said no he risked offeneding the Princess's- the woman who he loved, and he risked offending his master. If he said yes, he might piss off Darien further. "Aye, My Prince, **_your_** Princess is a lovely woman sir, the most beautiful in all the galaxies." he wispeared.

Darien nodded in approval, "Yes she is. She is the most beautiful, and she is mine. Keep that in mind, and keep your eyes to yourself." He snarled and tossed Jadeite away from him.

Something had gotten to Darien, Serena could see that in his actions, therefore she couldn't really be upset with her Prince. She had never seen him react like this before, especially with one of his closest friends, his own General. Darien had always trusted her, even when she was just a young girl at fourteen years old, he had never shown her any sign of jealousy-even when she wanted it. He knew her heart belonged to him, so he never worried. She had a hunch that it was the evil that was haunting her dreams and if that was what it was, she would have to have a serious talk with him, and try to cleanse him of the evil that haunted his dreams.

"Come on everyone, we'd better rest up. Well need to be at full power for the fight." She spoke loudly and started walking.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Alright there's chapter 11, tell me what you think!


	12. Sweet Apoligies

Sweet Apologies

:":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Deciding she had to take control of the matter, Serena confronted Darien as soon as they were alone. If she was to have a solid fighting team against this evil force, she needed peace and unity, not angry feelings of jealousy and hate. She needed to put a stop to that as soon as possible. After the team had left to go to their own rooms (Darien owned the apartment building, and he had the whole top floor to himself so there was lots of extra rooms for guests) Serena cornered Darien in his bedroom.

"You've been awfully quiet, Darien." Serena started, resting up against the bedroom door as she watched him pace silently in his room. If she concentrated hard enough she could even see the dark aura that surrounded him, trying to claw into his sub conciess. She'd rid her man of that too.

Darien could feel the anger claw at him, at his heart and soul and he knew subconsciously that it wasn't real. It felt real enough, but it was just an illusion brought on by the forces of evil that constantly plagued him. It wasn't as bad as it was previous nights and he was certain that it was because of Serena. She was here again, calming him, her own pure aura fighting off his own angry one. "I'm sorry my love." he murmured softly, pacing still, his hands running agitatedly through his hair.

She had to admit that he didn't look as good as when she last left him. He was... sloppier almost. He let his hair grow longer and a shaggy beard covered his face. His clothes were just thrown together, no care was taken to make sure that they looked good on him, no care to the wrinkles and smears. His body though, seemed leaner and harder than ever. His eyes were the worst though, so full of confusion and anger, cold as ice.

"Darien, I want to talk to you about your actions earlier." Serena said, and watched Darien freeze in one spot, his body tense. "I want to know why you freaked out about Jadeite." she asked him bluntly.

Darien turned to Serena, taking her in once more. So beautiful. Outwardly she appeared to look the same as before she left, bright, happy, so beautiful and young. But she had changed, Darien could tell that straight out. She was stronger inside now, held her head up high and looked the world straight in the eye. She was confident in herself now, in what she would create for her own destiny, what would happen. She radiated from the inside out, she glowed. His knew that he loved her more now than at any other time in his life. "He watches you. I know he wants you." he growled, upset that any man would ever touch his woman. It was completely unacceptable.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Darien, everyone watches me, are you going to threaten the rest of your generals like that? Are you going to threaten the young boy down the street for touching me?" she asked him.

"That's not what I mean, Serena. Jadeite, he watches you the way a man in love watches his woman. Its the way a man looks when he desires to be with you. There's a boundary line I have to draw, Serena, and that's it. If he can't control himself around you, I'll force him to." he explained, walking over to her. Strong, pulsing feelings of possessiveness started to cloud his mind. "If he ever touches you again, I will kill him, Serena, that's a promise. I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Serena's eyes widened and she stared into Darien's cold, dark eyes. "Darien, Jadeite has never touched me in anyway that is not appropriate. How could you think I would ever allow that?" she asked. "Do you really trust me so little?"

Darien ran his hand along Serena soft cheek and he suddenly wanted to feel the rest of her, "Its not you I don't trust, its him. Its any man. You're so innocent, Serena, you wouldn't know how to stop a man if he really tried to be with you." His hand dropped down to the neck of her shirt and he raised his other hand to meet its mate. "Should I show you what I mean, Serena? Could you stop me?"

Before Serena could reply, he tore her shirt clean in half and pressed himself up against her, dropping his lips to taste hers. His body needed hers, needed her to calm his soul, to calm the feelings of anger, jealousy and lust inside of him. His mind, the logic part of his brain begged him to stop, to be slow and gentle with her, not to rush her, not to hurt her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't make his physical body stop its onslaught.

Serena forced herself to calm down, not to be frightened by Darien, the man who loved her. She cleared her mind and tried not to think of what Darien was going to do to her. She could feel evil around her, surrounding Darien, entering him, encouraging him. The evil aura was intensifying Darien's' feelings of lust, of jealousy. She knew he couldn't control himself now, not even if he tried. She needed to get rid of the aura that surrounded him.

Her eyes opened, blue eyes were full of hope, understanding, and an iron will. She brought her hands up to the sides of Darien's head as he hungrily sucked on one of Serena's nipples. "Stop." she whispered, but there was no mistaking the meaning behind her gently spoken word. There was cold hard determination laced in-between her words.

Darien froze for half a second before continuing his exploration of Serena's body, unaware of what was happening what she was doing. He was oblivious to the fact that tears were running down Serena's cheeks, oblivious to the angry rush of power that was rapidly building inside of his girlfriend.

Serena gave no warning when she blasted him with power, the healing power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. The room filled with a bright, cleansing white light, destroying the dark evil aura that surrounded Darien without mercy. Then Serena murmured soft words of healing, "Moon Healing Activation," the power of the crystal flowing through her fingertips into Darien's body. A shudder went through his body and he dropped down to his knees, his breathing hard, as if he had ran for miles without a break, his face buried into Serena's soft, slim tummy.

The silence of the room was filled with Darien's heavy breathing, and it took a long moment before he looked up at her. He stayed on his knee's, his eyes full of pain and sadness, but no longer filled with rage and confusion. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Serena." his spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. "God, what have I done?"

Serena ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, comforting Darien's shaky body the best she could. "Its okay, my noble Prince. No harm done." she whispered, a shudder running down her body.

Darien rose to his feet and in-closed Serena in his arms, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her, "God, I don't know what got into me. i had all of these feelings and I couldn't seem to control them..." he tried to explain before Serena cut him off with a kiss. The second phase of her mission was going to come into play. She would make love to Darien, and prove to him, without a doubt that it was only him that she would ever love, that she would ever allow to touch her. It would be on her terms, and she would be in control.

She shakily brought her fingers down to Darien's wrinkled dress shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons. When she finished she with the buttons she reached for the button on Darien's dress pants.

Darien pulled away from Serena's lips and gently grabbed her shaky hand, bringing them to his lean, although muscular chest. "Serena, what are you doing?" he asked softly, gently.

"I want to make love. So you know that there always has been and always will be one man for me. Only you." she told him, shyly, heat rising up her neck to her cheeks.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we were married?" he asked her, his way of making sure that this was what she wanted.

"We are married, in our hearts anyway. We've been bound together through the centuries-our name on a piece of paper isn't going to make the difference. And besides, I think we both need this right now." she smiled slightly and dropped a gentle kiss to his neck. "This is the best way I know how, right now, to show you how much I love you, how much I need you, how you will always be the one for me." she whispered.

Darien swept her off her feet and into his arms and kissed her passionately as he walked over to his bed, "I love you so much, Serena, and if I was a stronger man I would be able to resist you right now, I would be able to keep our promise. But I can't, I need you so much right now, it hurts." he whispered against her soft lips.

He gently lowered her to the cool sheets and knelt down beside her, kissing her while he deftly removed the rest of her clothes with the utmost care and gentleness. She needed and deserved gentleness after what he just put her through. His fingers traced lightly over her soft, slightly tanned shoulder down along her arms, drawing goose bumps after his light touch. "You're so beautiful, Serena." he whispered, drawing tiny circles around Serena's pink, hardened nipple. He drew his head down, kissing every inch of skin he could before gently dropping his lips to her breast.

A soft gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, in wonder and pleasure this time, instead of shock and pain. Her fingers ran through Darien's hair, holding him close to her. She felt his large hand slowly run down her taut stomach, across a slim hip, and down the outside of her leg before running up along side it once again. She froze when he reached that part of her that was so hot, that so fiercely wanted attention. Serena got what she wanted.

While Darien was so skillfully making Serena focus on what she was feeling, he quickly manuvered himself out of the rest of his clothes.

He brought her to the peak twice before replacing his hand with himself. He settled himself in-between Serena's soft, welcoming thighs and braced himself just barely inside of her. "Are you sure, my love?" he whispered, huskily, in her ear.

Serena, unable to find words nodded and buried her face in Darien's neck. With one swift thrust, Darien was slid home, buried deep within Serena's welcoming heat. If Serena felt any pain, she didn't let Darien know it. He laid there, just content for the moment, until he was absolutely sure that Serena was comfortable again.

And when he couldn't possibly wait another second of not moving, he slowly withdrew himself halfway and slowly pushed himself back.

Everything felt so wonderful, colours swirled behind Serena's beautiful blue eyes. She was with the man she loved, who loved her, and what they were doing together was absolutely beautiful, another extension to their love. She left the whole world behind and she was aware of only Darien.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"Master," Cillian spoke firmly, dropping to one knee in humble respect, "I wish to speak with you." Her master was a mysterious man, dressed in all black, heavy armour covered by a heavy black cloak that covered his face. He was tall and hugely muscled, nearly seven feet in height, making everything around him, including Cillian, feel small and insignificant in comparison. He reminded her of a warlord.

"What is it?" he spoke in a low, deeply resonating tone. He was currently hunched over a deep rich mahogany desk filled with papers and blueprints.

"My Master, are you certain that killing the people of Tokyo City is such a good idea. There are children, master, and they are certainly innocent in the war." she told her master respectfully, her head bowed in submission. She was met with silence. "Master, I'm just unsure. I think that maybe we are being too harsh on these people, on these children. Is it right for us to forcibly take over their planet? I mean, are you sure they wouldn't just take mercy on my people and allow them to live in harmony on their planet?"

Cold, armoured fingertips gently tilted her chin up to face her master as he knelt down in front of her, "Lady Cillian. The people of Earth are protective of what is theirs. They will not share with you, or your people, and they will kill your people unless they are properly warned. There is no other way, believe me, I have tried to find another way but there is none." he assured her, his voice soothing and calming. "They would kill your daughter before they would accept her on this planet. We must make sure it is safe for her and all of the others."

Cillian's eyes grew hard at the mention of her daughter, "They will not lay one finger on my daughter. Not one." she promised, "My Master, I am sorry I have bothered you. I will begin our main assault soon." she spoke firmly, and at her Master's nod, she left his chambers.

It was time for her to ready her warriors.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

A/N: Well, what do ya'll think? A war is on the brink and both Lady Cillian and Serena believe that they are justified in what they are fighting for. Both causes are noble and honourable in their own ways. But who will win, who's will is stronger? Stay tuned and find out! Oh yeah, and don't forget to review!


	13. Prisoners Of War

Author's Note: i don't own Sailor Moon, only the plot! Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed you rock! You make my day, and I hope you all know that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of "A Woman's Will"! I know I enjoy it.

**Prisoners of War**

She was dressed in her ceremonial outfit. It was tradition for the leader of her planets warriors to give her warriors a speech and then to lead them in battle. It wasn't a very comfortable outfit, it was heavy and hot-but she supposed she could suffer just a little bit for the sake of her people.

Her tall, athletic body was covered in stretchable, tough leather that would act as her armour in battle. There was room on the back of her suit for her energy sword, and a small, but very deadly, dagger strapped in the inside of her battle boot. Lastly there was a heavy cloak, given to her by her new master as a gift. It was supposed to ward off spells and most physical damage. Useful, Cillian grudgingly accepted, but it would prove to be a nuisance in battle.

She pulled out a well loved picture of her young daughter and let her lips touch the paper lovingly, "You will have a safe home to live in, I promise on my life. I will not fail." she promised her daughter and placed the picture by her heart, to be used as Cillian's good luck charm.

"My Lady, your warriors are ready." the monotone voice of Dirks Cowell rose up from the silence and broke Cillian from her quiet reflection of her daughter.

"Very well. You'd best join the ranks, slave. You'll be fighting beside me this day." she told him firmly and left her chambers to go to the holding bay of her space ship.

She only brought with her eleven of her most trusted and skilled warriors. With Dirks added into her group, that made a total of Lucky number thirteen. A powerful number that had never failed her in the past, and it wouldn't fail her now.

Her warriors all stood at attention and formed a semi circle around her. Six girls, six guys, all battle hardened and prepared to die for her. Prepared to die for their families in order to secure and new home for their children. She stood tall and proud and put a brilliant smile on her face. She was their leader, their mascot.

"Well guys, this is it. This is the battle we've been waiting for. Keep in mind while we're down there that this isn't just a war. Its a new beginning for us, but more importantly our families and children. We are securing a new home, making it safe for the rest of our people." she let out one long slow breath and breathed back in, calming herself and her soul. "Well be going after Earth's own warriors. A group of both men and women who's soul purpose is to protect this planet and its people. If we take them down, we own the planet. Don't kill them, we will only subdue them and bring them back here to the holding deck. The Master has plans for them." She gave them a bright smile and stood tall and proud, "All right, its time for action. Lets go."

All thirteen warriors were transported down to Earth in a dull, pale light. They were transported on the top of a huge apartment building roof. A full, bright moon illuminated the dark night sky and gave the warriors plenty of light to see. '_So, this is where Earth's defender's lay, nestled safely within their soft, comfortable beds.'_ Cillian thought to herself as she walked purposely to the roof door. The door knob turned easily in her firm grip, and she pulled the door open with a simple tug.

"The Moon Goddess must be with us this night, milady. We have nothing to fear." Daken, Cillian's youngest male warrior whispered in his excitement.

"She may be with us, but that is no reason for any of us to let down our guard. In this place lives thirteen of Earths most powerful warriors. It would be a mistake to underestimate them. They will fight to protect their planet and people." Cillian instructed firmly, "Come, we'd best finish this quickly. We take the weakest ones out first." she commanded and led her group of warriors inside the building.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":";";";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

It wasn't anything significant, Michiru thought to herself as she sat nervously on the balcony of the apartment Darien had so generously supplied. There was no strange aura, no energy in which she could read by. Yet she found herself noticing the emptiness the moment it entered the apartment complex. Perhaps that was it! She felt a void in a space that was always filled with the energy of her friends. Something or someone was hiding the energy.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted and made a fast dash to Setsuna's room, "Setsuna, wake up, we've got company!" she spoke quickly and moved to her daughter's room, "Hotaru-"

"Hai, Michiru-mama, I am up." Hotaru spoke, no trace of sleep in her youthful voice.

"Good girl. Meet me in the living room, ASAP!" Michiru whirled around and slammed into her lover. Haruka wrapped her arms protectively around Michiru's body and with a quick back step, managed to keep them both on their feet. "Haruka, there's trouble!"

Haruka nodded and pressed a gentle, calming kiss to her lovers' brow. "Be calm, my love. I will hold our enemy at bay until you can gather the scouts. Get to the princess. We must protect her at all costs."

"Haruka-papa, you can't hold them all off by yourself," Hotaru spoke from her doorway, already transformed into her Sailor Scout uniform, "I will fight by your side. Setsuna-mama will protect Michiu-mama."

Haruka grinned and transformed, "You are right, as per usual squirt. Come on then, we've got no time to lose!"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Serena woke quickly, sensing trouble. She quietly slipped from Darien's bed and silently crept into the living room. Something was off, the aura inside the apartment was way off, and Serena felt fear for her friends. Calmly, she searched out each of her scouts 'chi'. Two were missing. Rae and Amy. Gone, completely hidden from her. Four were transformed into scouts.

She could hear shouts from below and she was finally kicked into action. She grabbed her spare pair jeans from the guest bedroom and quickly pulled them on. A tight, but comfortable fit. Since Darien had ripped her blouse beyond repair, not even three hours hence, she was forced to wear one of his oversized dress shirts. Of course all of them had to be at least four sizes too large for her. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and left the apartment with a quick shout to Darien. She left her hair down, allowing the long, golden tresses to fall to the back of her calves, as she did not have any more time to waste on trying to make herself look pretty.

She ran into Michiru and Setsuna as she headed down the hallway to the stairs. She could tell from Michiru's wild-eyed look that something was wrong. Michiru grabbed onto her arm and gently tugged.

"Please, Serena, we need to get you out of here." She pleaded.

Serena shook her head, "No, I need to stay and fight. Two of my friends are missing and I refuse to leave without them." Serena spoke, her voice and stance stubbornly determined. "Go, wake Darien. Tell him to gather his generals. War has been waged."

Serena continued on her path, following the sounds of fight. When she reached the battle below, Serena was suprised to see Haruka and Hotaru, standing back to back, weapons out and at the ready. Haruka held onto her Space Sword, and Hotaru was welding her deadly Silence Glave. Both were using their weapons with deadly precision.

Thirteen men and women had them surrounded in the small hallway, and Serena could tell that there was no way her scouts could hold them off forever. She caught sight of one of the warriors and gasped. _No, it couldn't be!_ Serena thought as she jumped forward to draw the attention to her.

"Dirks! What the hell is going on?" Serena shouted angrily and froze in place when all sets of eyes turned to her. She kept her eyes locked with Dirks. They were dull and almost lifeless. It was obvious that he was under the command of her enemy.

"Serena, no, get away! Run!" Haruka growled as she ducked under the meaty fist of one of the male warriors.

Serena shook her head stubbornly, although she backed up when three of the warriors, plus the leader of the warriors that had led the attack turned their attention onto her. _It was the woman from earlier! The one who brought the monsters to Earth, the one who was watching us fight._ Serena made the connection instantly and she fell back into a fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are, but I think you had better give me back my missing friends and then leave. I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Serena spoke firmly, tossing her hair behind her back with quiet authority.

Cillian held a hand up for her warrior and then quickly closed it into a fist. Serena watch, horrified as Haruka and Hotaru were both grabbed by warriors and then teleported away with a dull flash of light. "No, think you had better surrender now and give me control of your planet." Cillian spoke softly.

"Never, I will never give you control. This is my home. If you want it, you'll have to kill me first." Serena declared. "I will fight for love, and justice. For friends and family. I will fight to keep my home safe from evil people like you." she transformed into into her Scout form and allowed them a small smirk, "I am Sailor Moon. And I _will _punish you!"

Cillian was suprised the jump in the young warriors energy level. It very nearly quadrupled her own. She refused to show suprise, however, and instead fell back into a defensive position. "You don't have the same experience as me, young warrior. You may have all this power, but you don't know how to use it. How to control it. How to control yourself. Only that comes with time and experience, that I have. That my warriors have. You don't stand a chance." she told her.

"Then perhaps with me by her side, she can even the odds a little bit." Darien's voice growled behind the warriors, his Generals and the rest of the scouts behind his back. He teleported with ease and reappeared by Serena's side. "I have had both time and experience on my side." Darien gallantly transformed into Tuxedo Mask and gave Cillian a low, mocking bow.

Cillian laughed softly, "I don't know about time and experience. Maybe in your past life, but not in this one. I've been fighting and training my whole life. There is nothing I can't take down, there is no one that I can't defeat." she growled. "And you are mistaken if you believe that I have come here to kill you all. No, my master has other plans."

Serena's eyes widened as she felt the familiar pull of being transported. "It's a trap!" she exclaimed and glared into the eyes of the pale blue eyed woman. She watched at the woman's lips formed two little words with her mouth, and her eyes watched hers with a sort of detached pain.

_I'm sorry._

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Serena woke up slowly, her head pounding in pain. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she had already realised a few things. She was trapped. Her team was trapped. She was chained, hands and feet, to a cold cement wall. She had been handled a little roughly, she decided as she tested out her arms and legs, noticing the dull, throbbing pain on her torso and back.

Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a circular chamber with all of the scouts, each one being chained to the wall like her, they didn't look any better than she felt. There was a single torch in the middle of the room that was their only light source.

"I see you're awake too." Haruka's soft voice whispered next to Serena.

Serena turned her head slowly and looked at Haruka. "What's going on, Ruka?" she asked.

"We've been taken prisoner. Like prisoners of war." she said simply and turned her gaze to Michiru who looked a little beaten up. "She fought like a wildcat." Haruka spoke proudly, her infamous smirk appearing at her lips.

Serena nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head up against the stone wall. She needed to think of a way out. She needed to get her friends out of here, to safety. She needed to find a way back to her family. She needed to protect Earth.

When all of the girls had finally woken up and we softly chatting to each other, Serena finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, guys. When you needed me most, I failed you." she whispered, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"Serena it not you're fault!" Mina cried out.

"Yes it is. I should have been able to do something. But I didn't and I'm sorry. But I want you all to know that we will not lose this war. Not while I still have air in my lungs." she promised.

The door to the girls' chamber was suddenly swung open and Dirks stepped inside, accompanied by two of the most ugliest human-like creatures Serena had ever laid her eyes on.

"I've come for the future Princess of Earth. Now which one of you is it?" Dirks spoke, his voice monotone and slow.

"Why do you want her?" Amy asked bravely.

"The Master wishes for her to join him in his bedchamber. She is to be his new Mistress." Dirks replied promptly.

Serena paled and looked at an equally shocked Haruka. All of the girls stayed silent, not wanted to draw attention to themselves.

"If one of you does not come forward, I have orders to kill you off one by one. So tell me now." Dirks spoke in the same uncaring, monotone voice, even as she reached down into his boot and pulled out a deadly looking dagger.

Serena stepped forward and was about to confess when Mina stepped forward and announced her presence. "I am the future Princess of Earth." she said proudly, her eyes shining.

"I'm the Princess," Amy and Rae spoke at once and stood up straight.

Following their lead, each of the other girls, including Serena, stood up and announced that they were, infact, the future Princess of Earth. Dirks, looking confused, examined each girl closely before making his own conclusion. He went straight to Hotaru and pulled her easily off the chains and tossed her to the two henchmen behind him.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna suddenly came to life, pulling at their chains in their attempts to reach their adopted daughter, the young lady they had all raised together. They were swearing and cursing, nearly crazed in their attempts to get to their daughter.

Hotaru put up a fight for all of thirty seconds before her more mature side took over and she straightened up and pulled free of the henchmen's grasps. "I can walk fine by myself, thank you." she spoke, her voice snobby and completely loyal. "Don't worry for me, my friends. I will survive, as I have survived all these years. Young Hotaru will remember nothing, I promise."

Serena knew what Hortaru's older self was talking about. It was impossibly not to when she had lived and worked in a women's shelter. She heard about this stuff all the time. Knew how it could affect people. She would not let it happen to Hotaru.

She pulled at the chains with all the physical strength she had left in her body, ignoring the pain it caused her. Thoughts and images of Hotaru screaming for help, screaming in pain and shame flooded her mind, and Serena felt pure and honest rage for one of the first times in her life. She barely felt her wrists started to bleed as she forced the chains to pull away from the wall in her rage. When they were almost off, Serena let out a loud, angry yell of pain and rage, and ripped free of her chains.

She dropped to the ground for only a second before she ran to the door to retrieve the keys to the locks. She quickly undid Haruka, then passed her the keys and ran out the door to find Hotaru.

And to kill the man who would dare to touch her young friend.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Well, here it is, chapter thirteen! A little longer than most of my chapters, which is cool. Tell me what you think! Love it or Hate it, review it and tell me why!


	14. The Darkest Hour

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back after what seems like an eternity. I'm so sorry, but life intervined. Not only was I struck by a severe case of writers block, but my computer crashed on me (and I was almost done this chapter) when I lost everything... just imagine my rage! And then I just started College, so I had to concentriate on that for a little while. Anyway, thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all so much!

So, I'm forseeing maybe two more chapters left in this story. I'm thinking the conclusion, and then maybe (if I'm feeling generous) an epiloge... but I'm not sure. Don't quote me on it. If anyone has comments, or has thoughts on what should happen next, please, email me or write a review! Thanks!

I don't own Sailor Moon...only the plot of this story. And my evil bad guy...and my warrior chick...thats it...I think...

**The Darkest Hour**

Serena wasted no time in chasing after Dirks, easily blasting away weaker demon monsters with her purifying moon aura as she ran. She couldn't believe that Dirks was here, that he would actually be swayed to the dark, evil side. She thought that he would be stronger than that. She would purify him, make him whole again, she promised herself.

She finally caught sight of him in front of two large metal doors, alone, with a completely empty, emotionless expression on his face. She stopped running when she was about a meter away from him. She looked into his eyes, and nearly let out a cry of despair when she saw the emptiness behind them. It was as if his entire soul had been sucked out of him. As if he were just a container, a zombie, used as a tool in a vicious game of war and hate. His face was pale and gaunt, with huge blue bags under his eyes. His powerful body was hunched into a relaxed position. "Dirks, are you still in there?" she asked, reaching out with her aura.

A barrier stopped her. "I have no name. I am here to serve my lord. That is all." Dirks' voice spoke tonelessly. "You must return to your cell."

Serena shook her head and held up a hand, "I hate to do this to you, but I have no time to waste on you." she whispered and forced a powerful stream of her pure energy out of her hand and hurled it towards her old friend, just like Jadeite had showed her how to do. Dirks crumbled to the ground in a heap, and for a moment, Serena was scared that she had killed him.

She went to go check on him, but a scream came from behind the closed metal doors and Serena was thrown into full panic mode yet once again. She kicked open the metal doors and loudly announced her presence with an earth shattering scream of her own.

Hotaru laid strapped to a wall, while a really old, wrinkly, naked man stood in front of her.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":

Cillian sighed and paced inside of the holding celling that held the men. "Look, if you would just tell me which one of you is really the ruler of Earth, we could work out some sort of agreement." she growled, very quickly loosing temper with these stupid males. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at each of the silent men.

None of them would speak to her. Infact, none of them would speak at all. It was quite irritating when she was trying to gather information that would help her people. She then decided to do it the old fashioned way. She looked to each male. She locked eyes with the young one first. Jadeite was his name, and he appeared easy enough to manipulate.

She walked over to him and very gently ran a finger along the side of his cheek, "Are you the ruler of Earth, young one? Could you be the King?" she whispered and leaned closer when she saw his eyes flash with instant lust. "Or could you point me in the right direction?" she asked, very gently biting the bare skin at his neck.

"Jadeite, if you say a word, I'll kill you myself." a white haired man asked, apparently the leader.

Jadeite shook his head, as if to clear himself of all thoughts of her and then stared hard back at Cillian. It was obvious the young one wouldn't give her any information now that he was on guard. "Go to hell bitch." he growled and lowered his eyes.

Cillian rolled her eyes, as if comments like that could possibly hurt her. "Look, I just want some information. I don't want anymore killing, no more deaths."

Darien frowned and sighed. He didn't like it, but the feeling deep within his gut was telling him to trust this woman. She didn't seem evil, she didn't even have an evil aura surrounding her. Her eyes only held desperation and determination. "I am the one you seek." he murmured, holding his head high, meeting the woman's piercing gaze with his own. "Release me from these shackles and talk to me like a normal human being." he demanded.

Cillian graced him with a small smile and with a wave of her hand, the chains that bound him dissapeard and he was able to move away from the wall. She gave him a small bow of respect before speaking. "King Darien," she started as she watched him stretch out his arm and back muscles, "my name is Lady Cillian, and I come from a world that is many light-years away from here."

Darien nodded, "Can't say its been a pleasure so far, Lady Cillian, but please, do continue on."

"I've only just now decided that I should talk to you. My people are slowly dying. Our planet is dying, and it is taking my people along with it. I need to move them to a different planet. My master found my band of warriors and me travelling through this galaxy, and told us of Earth. Told us of its abundance of resources and space." she started to explain to the King of Earth. "It had been my first thought to come to you, like I had to the other Kings and Queens of their respective planets, and ask them... no beg them to let my people live on their planet. But my Master, he said that that wouldn't work. No Ruler in their right mind would let another planets people live on his/her own. He told me to take the planet by force. To kill everyone who would oppose me." She watched the Kings face, trying to figure out how he felt about the information he was telling her, but he was like a closed book. Nothing was coming out of him for her to read. "I refused to kill everyone. Don't get me wrong, I thought about it, but I refused it. I would be no better than the warriors who attacked my planet. So he told me to take out the planet's protectors. The planet would then submit to us.

I'm desperate, My Lord. Very desperate, as well are my warriors. We all have children that we left behind in order to try and secure them a safe future. I'm begging you now, please, help me out here. Just promise me you'll help my people out, and I will release your warriors." she promised him.

Darien thought about it for a half a second before finally deciding. "Very well, Lady Cillian. But we will do this on my terms."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Serena didn't know whether to scream with Hotaru, or laugh hysterically, but she did know that the sight of the naked old man would haunt her worst nightmares for years to come. When the old man turned around to face her, however, Serena broke out in laughter and nearly doubled over with the force of it.

When she was finished, Serena straightened up and wiped at the tears in her eyes. The old man had finally put on a black robe, and Serena couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "Thank you for finally putting on some clothes!"

The old man growled at her, even as his face lit up with embarrassment. "You can have your turn after, the young Princess here." he promised Serena, an evil looking grin appearing on his wrinkly face. He grabbed his powerful, long, wooden staff and held it at his side.

Energy started to pour off of him in waves, heavy waves of pure evil. Serena fought back by allowing her pure energy to stop the old man's evil energy from touching her. She looked at the staff the old man held, it appeared to be as old and wrinkled as he was, but it was clear that he had most of his magical energy stored into the staff. "In your dreams, sicko!" Serena yelled, unsuccessfully trying to suppress shivers of revoltment. "Who are you and what are you doing attacking us?"

"My name is Cian Kyahon, Master of Darkness, Keeper of the Staff of Destruction. I am here to destroy you and your pitiful planet." the old man replied with a stiff bow. "I guess I can start by killing you."

Cian didn't waste anytime. He held out his hand, palm towards Serena, and shot a powerful burst of pure, raw negative energy at her. "Now die!" he screamed.

Serena held out her own hand and forced her own energy to create a barrier around her, to try and deflect the attack. It didn't work, the force alone smashed Serena into the metal wall beside the door. Her energy only stopped her body from obtaining major injury. "Damn," Serena coughed and gingerly pulled her body away from the wall, only to drop to her knees. The world swam around her, and she hurt more than she cared to admit. "Is that all you have?" Serena asked Cian.

Cian was suprised that the young woman was still alive. It wasn't suprising though, she seemed so powerful. Everything from her stance to the way she spoke screamed _power._ She was a beautiful woman. Tall, beautiful long legs, the perfect face, the long blond hair. She was beautiful. She would make for the perfect Queen to his empire of destruction. Too bad she had to die. ''Still alive, wench? Want to give up yet?"

"Never, it'll take a lot more than some parlour trick to keep me down." she growled, and forced herself to her feet. She quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and held her own staff at her feet. "My turn."

Serena focused the energy surrounding her into the staff and let it all fly at the old man. Her purifying ball of moon energy flew at the man faster than the speed of light, but was quickly dissipated by a counter attack from the old man's staff. "No way you could have stopped that!" Serena spoke in stunned disbelief.

"You don't stand a chance," Cian grinned and pointed his staff at Serena yet once again, "'Twas a pleasure meeting you, Princess." he said mockingly as dark, evil power shot out of the staff and into Serena's battered body once again.

Serena could feel the world twirl around her even as the dark fuzzy spots forced their way to block her vision. She never felt the impact of her body hitting the metal, never felt the huge hole that blasted through her right shoulder. She could hear screaming though. Whether it was her own, or her friends, she couldn't be sure... the screaming was fading much to fast for her to pin point. And then she was caught in the comforting net of darkness, the unconciessness of her mind. Or perhaps death?

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Cillian tuned the King of Earth out the moment she felt a spike in her masters powers. He was using a huge amount of energy to kill someone. What would cause him to do that? What he in danger? Who would dare attack him? She felt the calling of her master energy and she was obliged to follow. The energy Cian had infused within her was his own. Of course it would want to go back to him when he needed it. "Damnit, not now." she growled and threw open the dungeon door.

She ran down the hallway straight to her masters chambers, her own warriors, along with the King and his own followed in suite. She was suprised to see Dirks on laying on the floor in front of her masters chambers...passed out or dead, she didn't know. Cian's heavy metal doors were open and Cillian looked inside. Her master stood in the middle of the room, his staff by his side. One young teenage girl was strapped to the wall, unconciess. And to the opposite wall of the teenage girl, lay the powerful girl Cillian had fought with earlier. Her body was firmly indented into the wall, blood poured freely from the wound in her chest, and she appeared to be dead.

She heard the cries of the young woman's' warriors behind her. Serena was her name. The Princess of the Moon. _Shit._

"My Lord, what has happened here? Why is this girl dead? That wasn't part of the plan!" she growled, and started towards the blonde girl, wearing her boyfriends overly large dress shirt and a pair of jeans, who was firmly in the wall.

"Don't go near her, Lady Cillian, it would be a shame if I had to kill you too." her master spoke softly, energy gathering to the point of his staff. He turned to the group of warriors pouring into his private chambers. "You all will die!" he snarled and let the staff shoot a powerful beam of negative energy at the warriors.

Darien stood at the head of the group of warriors and quickly used his energy as a defence shield against the attack. Kunzite stood loyally at his side in an instant, adding his power to his friends power. Nephrite was next. Zoisite and Jadeite took up the lead, pouring their energies into the energy shield that would protect both them, the scouts, and the warriors that followed Lady Cillian.

Cillian realised Cian's attack for what it was. A betrayal. He used her, and he tried to kill her warriors. Yelling in rage, Cillian charged her Master, fully intending to kill the old bastard. She was barely three feet away from him when she hit his own energy shield and she went flying into the wall beside Serena. She growled and pushed away from the wall, intent on her target. The same attack used on Serena slammed into Cillian warrior body and sent her crashing into the metal wall.

"You're time is up bitch." the old man spoke darkly and turned his attention to the others. "So is yours." he growled.

It was all Darien could do to not rush over to Serena's side, to make sure she was alright. But he couldn't. He had to see to this problem first. This old man was endangering his planets future, his friends' futures. He would put a stop to that as quickly as he could.

"Alright guys, we need to take him on at once. My power alone can not defeat him. But maybe if we all use ours at the same time." he suggested to his Generals, even as he transformed into his Tuxedo Mask outfit.

Kunzite nodded in agreement, "I agree. Men, lets take care of this. In our Princess's name." he growled, his eyes darkening as he glanced over at the battered and bruised body of his future Queen. Someone would pay for this. Oh yes, someone would.

Darien glanced quickly at his trusted friends and got ready to charge their enemy.

"We're with you." a man growled from behind the group and Darien looked back to see all of Lady Cillian's warriors behind him, ready for battle.

Darien nodded and gathered all of his energy. He focused them quickly, along with his mind, and with one final glance at his Princess he led the charge against his enemy.

With all the warriors charging as one, Cian couldn't stop their attack, and was blasted out of his own chambers, out of his own ship into the open. His ship was tucked away in a mountain side, located just inside of Canada, and his body was sent flying into hard rock and stone.

Everyone one worked together, as a team, as a unit to try and destroy Cian. Attacks from the Generals were mixed together with attacks from the Sailor Scouts and Lady Cillian's warriors. The amazing amount of power that was used in concentrated attacks against the evil old man was awe inspiring. But they didn't see what he was doing in their rage to get revenge.

He was using his energy, his power, combined with the power of the staff to shield himself from the attacks. Sure he took a couple good hits, but his goal was to stay alive while wearing the warriors down. Let them waste their energy while he continued to use only what he needed to stay safe. Then he would attack. And he would kill them.

It didn't take long before the warriors where starting to slow down, their energies draining. A half hour was their limit. Sensing their decline in powers, Cian started his attack. Taking out the weakest first, while letting the stronger ones use more of their energy in fighting back. And when it was only Darien and Cian standing, Cian gave Darien a triumphant grin and shot Darien with the power of the staff.

It was over.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":


	15. A Woman's Will

A Womans Will

Her friends were in grave danger. She knew that much, but she couldn't make the effort to wake up to help them. Her body was drained, broken and battered. Cian's powers were far greater than her own. Far greater than hers could ever be. She lost hope. There was no way she could beat him. There was no way she could save her friends, her family. Her whole world. She couldn't do it. She was only one woman. She thought she could, she thought that maybe because she had grown more mature over the past couple months that maybe something would change. Maybe she could become the warrior that everyone wanted her to be. To be the Princess and Queen that would protect them, and guide them through the years.

She couldn't. She couldn't fit the shoe's of the persona everyone wanted her to be. That woman was far better than she could ever be. She would never be strong enough. She'd never be good enough. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she pushed herself, Serena knew, she absolutely _knew_ that she could never win.

Her heart broke, knowing that she had failed everyone. Her soul was weeping for her friend, her family, her lover-knowing that she would never see any of them again. The scouts, her very best friends, even Rae who always yelled at her. The Generals, she had barely gotten to know any of them, and there was so much more that she should have been able to learn from them. Joan and Rachel, her two new friends who meant so much to her, they had been through lots together- she only wished that she would have been giving more time to show them how to live a good life, one without fear and hate. Her family, even her little brother. She would never see him go on his first date, never see him get married, to live. Her parents, her mom and dad, who were so caring and thoughtful. Who saw her through ever good and bad moment in her crazy life. And Darien. Her handsome Prince. She wished that she had been given more time with him, to show him just how grown up she had become, to show him the woman that she was now. She wanted to give him children, to give him the chance to be the father he never had. She wanted to be his wife.

Serena could feel so much pain, so much hurt and anger deep within her. She just wanted it to end.

_"Stop it!"_ a firm voice commanded her. Serena looked at the black void around her and was suprised to see a softly glowing white light behind her. The softly glowing light was very slowly turning into the figure of a tall, regal looking woman. _"You will stop thinking like that immediately!"_ the woman commanded Serena, her face a mixture of both love, hurt and anger.

"Queen Serenity?" Serena asked out loud, her voice soft and scratchy. She reached out with a hand and touched the cool skin on the Queen of the Moon. "Mother?"

Queen Serenity smiled gently, and cupped her daughters cheek with her hand, _"Yes, my dear heart. I am your mother."_ she explained. _"Why do you wish to die, daughter?"_

Serena bowed her head in shame, fresh tears filled her blue eyes. "I am a failure mother. I've tried to become strong, like you. Like everyone else wanted me to be. I've tried to become strong and mature, everything that I thought people wanted me to be. But I've failed. I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends, my family. I'm not mature enough to control my feelings, my thoughts. I'm still the same cry baby I was before I left!" she cried, angrily pushing away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I left my home vulnerable for attack, and now that I'm back, I can't even do anything to help anyone. I've only gotten myself and my friends hurt in the process. I'm useless." Serena cried, dropping down to her knees infront of her Moon mother. "I'm a failure." she whispered.

Queen Serenity's eyes looked down at her daughter sadly, and slowly knelt down infront of the young woman, who looked so much like herself. Despit all that Serena had said, Serenity knew different. Her daughter was beautiful, smart, powerful, and despite what she might have thought, Serena was mature, and had matured a lot over her time away from her friends and family.

_"Serena, listen to me. Look at me and hear what I am about to say to you,"_ Serenity demanded and gently lifted Serena's chin up with a firm grip. _"Daughter you are not a failure. I couldn't be anymore proud of who you are, and what you have become. The only thing you could do that would disappoint me, is to give up."_ She pulled her daughter into her arms, and cradled her against her chest, her own heart hurting with every sob her daughter released.

"Mother, I have nothing more to give. I tried, and I failed. What more can I do?" Serena sobbed into her mothers chest, comforted by the arms around her.

_"You can be yourself. Stop trying to be someone you're not. You are strong, you are powerful, and you are mature. You don't have to stop being yourself. You are allowed to be childish and fun...thats part of you. Thats part of who Serena Tsukino is. You have to fight for you, not anyone else. Fight for yourself, for your own beliefs. What you believe is right and wrong, not anyone else's ideas or beliefs. Be true to yourself." _Serenity gave her daughter a brilliant smile as Serena looked up at her mothers face, her tears stopping, her face curious. _"You are my daughter, the true Queen of the Moon, future Queen of Earth, of the Silver Millennium. You're power is nearly limitless, just so long as you look inside yourself. You have, inside of you, the powers of all the previous rulers of the Moon. Even my powers. I gave you everything I had inside of me when we were attacked on the Moon Kingdom. In the Moon Crystal, that sits around your neck, dangling so close to your heart is the power of the Moon. The Moon Crystal reacts to the power of you're heart, and the strength of your emotions. If you need its powers to protect the ones you love, then it will most certainly grant you its limitless powers." _Serenity explained gently to her daughter.

Serena reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace that held the Moon Crystal. She held it infront of her gaze and felt it pulse in her hand. "All this time I could have used the Crystal?" she asked her mom, her eyes unbelieving.

Serenity bowed her head, _"Yes, you could have... but you also have to remember that you will have to use and control your own powers in conjunction with the crystal. It won't fight your battle for you. You've almost died from using the crystal in the past, when you were younger. That was because the Crystal was taking power from you, it will do the same now. If you use the crystal, you must also realise that there is the chance you will die to."_ she whispered.

Serena's eyes widened as she returned her gaze to the pulsing crystal before her, its power reaching out and comforting her, as it always had. Resigned, she turned her gaze to her mother's and forced a smile to her lips, "I am prepared to die for those I love. If I can save even one life, then I will die happy." she explained. "You are right, as always, I can not give up. While I was away I made a promise. I promised that I would not let this evil win. For my friends and family, for Darien, for the Earth and Moon. And for myself, I promised that I would never let the evil win. I have to keep my word, my promise." she growled determinedly.

Serenity smiled brilliantly and stood back up. She reached down and helped her daughter stand up. _ "Thats my girl. You have made me so proud, in everything you do. I know you will continue to do so,"_ she pulled her daughter into one last hug, then pulled back, _"You will do great things, I know it! I love you, and I will always be with you. Before I go, I want you to know something that my own mother told me, years ago, when I was your age. A woman's will is unbeatable, undefeatable. Her beliefs and her determination to protect her family, her love ones is unstoppable. So show this Cian guy, show him your Woman's Will. Teach him and all others exactly what it means to challenge a woman!"_

Serena smiled, almost identical to Serenity's smile, and watched as her mother started to fade into the darkness surrounding them. "I will mother. When I am finished with this bastard, he will know my will." she promised her. Serena waited until her mother's light was completely gone, then closed her eyes. She needed to wake her body up now.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":"

Cillian groaned as she felt her body being tossed onto a cold metal floor. Slowly, she began to wake up, and she knew that she was in deep trouble. The chances of coming out of this encounter alive was slim to none. She thought of her daughter, her young, innocent daughter who would have no future now. She had failed her daughter. Slowly, Cillian rose to her knees and opened her eyes, making note of every pain and injury in her her battered body.

She was still in Cian's personal chambers, only in the centre of the room now. She looked straight ahead of her and saw her old master sitting in a chair watching her intently with dark, angry eyes. She wondered how she never noticed the evil aura coming from him before. Or the dark swirls of both red and black in his eyes. It was hard to believe that she had let herself be so easily swayed by the forces of evil. She looked to the left and saw the young girl who had dared stand up against her old master. She girl was probably dead. The Princess of the Moon... she couldn't believe the girl was the Princess of the Moon. She had wondered where the girl had gotten so much power from. It really was too bad the Princess was dead, she would have liked to have gotten to know her.

"Lady Cillian you disappoint me," Cian started, his voice angry.

Cillian ignored him and continued to stare at the Princess's body, still imbedded in the metal wall. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she had seen the slightest of movements from the girl. Was she alive?

"I suppose you really didn't want to save you're people, did you Cillian. You didn't want to save you daughter. If you did, you obviously would have fought by my side. You would have been able to save your precious warriors. But no... you had to betray me, and I had to hurt you in retaliation. True, I did try to kill you, and I'm still not sure why you're still alive. I suppose that means that you just wanted me to kill you again."

Cillian's eyes widened she she saw the girls hands flex, and then grab onto the side of the metal wall, the parts that weren't folding in to hold her body. Cillian could barely suppress the gasp of suprise when she saw the girl silently pull herself out of the wall, her blue eyes blazing with determination and power.

"No," the girl, no the Princess of the Moon, spoke firmly taking the few steps forward to stand by Cillian's body, "No, it means that she was meant to help me kill you." she told him, a faint smile gracing her lips. She reached down with a bloody hand and helped Cillian to her feet. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Cillian nodded, a dumbstruck look on her face, "Are you for real?"

Serena grinned and nodded, "Only about as real as you. Ready to kick some ass?" she asked.

Cillian nodded, "About as ready as you are." she replied.

Cian growled and pointed his finger at both of the ladies in front of him. "Don't tell me you both liked being blasted so much that you wanted it a third time?" he asked, his evil aura flaring up.

Serena lifted up a bloody hand with her own powerful energy created a barrier infront of both her and Cillian. She could feel her ancestors powers rushing inside of her, eager for battle. She could feel her own blood rush inside her body, answering the evil aura's call for battle. For death.

Cian smirked, "You tried that I believe... it didn't work remember?" he scorned.

"I'm all about dumb luck. Try me now." she asked him, and nearly laughed when he agreed to her request. She watched, fascinated as a dark, evil swirl of green power flew at point blank range at her and Cillian, only to be effectively stopped, and converted into pure energy that the barrier gave back to Serena to use. "Thank you." Serena grinned, loving the look of shock on the old man's face.

"Serena, we need to get the Staff of Destruction away from him, he draws onto that for his own powers." Cillian explained and fell back into a fighting stance.

Serena nodded, glancing a the Staff in question. "Is it true then, old man? You really can't use your own powers to fight two women?" she taunted him.

Cian growled, "Of course I can, silly woman. But it would be more merciful of me to end your lives quickly with the staff." he told her, his nose high up into the air.

Serena rolled her eyes and with her free hand, she held her own staff up and sent a blast of power at the old man, and was suprised when she actually hit him, and watched as he went flying into the wall behind him. She looked down at her golden staff and grinned, "Cool."

Cillian agreed fully. "Come on, lets do this. I wont be able to last much longer, my body won't be able to support my movement for long. I'll need rest and medical attention." she admitted to Serena.

Serena nodded, and rushed forward with Cillian, in an effort to snatch the staff from the old man. Serena stopped short of the man, suprised when she saw blood dripping off the old man's forehead, and down his neck. His eyes were closed, and Serena couldn't detect any life from the old man. Did she kill him? She looked at Cillian, and watched as the older woman bent down beside the old man and pressed her fingers up against the wrinkly old skin of his neck in an effort to find a pulse.

"Princess..." Cillian murmured and slowly pulled away from the old man, "I think he's dead." she whispered.

"Shit..." Serena whispered, "I didn't mean to... I just meant to... god I don't even know..."

Cillian looked up at the young Princess. "This is your first time, huh? The first is always rough. Just remember that he attacked you first. It was in self defence." she told the younger girl firmly. "Your work isn't finished, you still need to get rid of the Staff of Destruction."

Uttering the Staff's true name seemed to work as an incantation of sorts and both women were immediately on guard as they watched the Staff rise up into the air on its own power.

Cillian slowly backed up beside Serena and watched in amazement as a bright green light flashed through the room, blinding them for a few seconds. When they could finally see again, a handsome young man stood in the place of the Staff. "Who are you?" Cillian asked softly, entranced by his beauty.

Serena frowned, she could feel something in the air... something evil, and entirely too sinister.

The young man bowed low to the ground and stood back up with broad smile upon his face. "My thanks ladies, you have released me from Cian Kyahon, Master of the Darkness, formally known as Cian the Great, Master of Purity. He wasn't always evil, in fact, once upon a time, he was the most pure man in all the galaxies. Defender of the innocent, destroyer of the darkness."

Cillian stared in disbelief at the old man, hearing tales of Cian the Great. "Unbelievable, how is it that Cian the Great became Cian Kyahon, Master of the Darkness?" she asked, "What could have happened?"

The young man bowed his head ever so slightly, "Well, my lady. Cian the Great finally met up with the real Master of Darkness and couldn't defeat him... only seal him. And he was slowly, very slowly over the years tainted by the seal he held. The seal slowly took over his mind, and bent Cian the Great to its own will. Cian the Great died long ago, and Cian Kyahon was born, and called himself the Master of Darkness. He was a fool." the young man smirked and looked down upon the old man's withered body. "And now he is a dead fool."

"The seal," Serena asked, finding her voice and using her brain. She was NOT some naive girl, she would not be tricked, "The seal Cian the Great used on the Master of Darkness... what was it?" she asked, her blue eyes never wavering from her new target. The negative energy that was filling the room was awesome, neatly matching her pure energy.

The young man grinned and looked up into Serena's eyes, "It was a Staff."

Serena gave him a small smile, "Hmmm, let me guess... the Staff of Destruction. Am I correct?"

"It is true, the Seal used was the Staff of Destruction. Sealed inside was me, the true Master of Darkness. You may address me as such, my lady." he bowed yet once again.

"You may address me as Queen Serenity of the Moon." Serena curtsied and passed the her staff to Cillian. "Here, use my staff to wake the others. Then you may finally rest." she commanded, and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the huge hole in the chamber walls that led to the outside world.

"Queen, huh? You don't look like much of a Queen." the young man sneered, as he and Serena circled around each other.

"You don't look much of a Master of Darkness. But then we both know that appearances can be deceiving, don't we?" Serena replied.

"Touché, your Majesty, touché. It will be fun to fight a spirited woman such as yourself." he grinned, building up negative energy into his hands.

Serena was silent, aware that this could be the last fight she ever had. On the bright side, however, it would be the last fight the Master of Darkness would ever have too. So really... it would balance out in the end. Serious now, Serena started to harness the power inside of herself, and inside of the crystal.

:":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Darien knew he wasn't dead... his body hurt too much for him to be dead. He opened his eyes and found himself looking up into the dark, grey clouds of the sky. It was fitting that he die on a day like this. He knew he would die. It wouldn't be long before the old man came back to finish the job. He could hear someone stumbling towards him now, and he was suprised to see lady Cillian's head pop over his own. She looked pale, sick and tired. But she was alive. His eyes narrowed in on the golden staff she held in her hand. That was Serena's was it not?

"King Darien! Good you're up, Serena needs you!" she spoke to him.

Darien slowly sat up, holding his stomach with his right arm. Yup, things were broken. His left arm was broken, and he was fairly sure he had a broken rib or two. Muscles everywhere seemed to scream at any movement he made. "Christ!" Darien growled as slowly got to his feet, spots filling his vision. He waited for a long moment until he was sure he could see no more spots.

He looked for Cillian, and found her at Sailor Mars' side, gently slapping her face. He would leave Cillian to get the rest of the scouts up, he would gather his generals and go to his woman, she needed him.

He felt power gathering at his feet and he looked curiously down at the ground. The energy seemed to be pooling towards him. The Earth's energy? Was the Earth trying to give him energy? He let down his inner defences and nearly reeled from the amount of energy that was forcing its way through out his body.

It was healing him. Quickly. He could actually feel his bones mend, his muscles relax and heal. His wounds were rapidly disappearing, and he felt re energised. Was this the true power of his planet? It was amazing!

He felt his black armour cover his body, even though he didn't call for it. His sword was in his hand, pulsing with power. He glanced up towards the ship when he felt a huge spike in power. He watched as light flooded through the hole in the ship and then a huge bang went off, like two powers colliding. "Serena." he whispered and broke into a run.

He jumped into the ship and watched Serena tear into the young man as if he very life depended on it. Her Sailor Scout uniform was tattered and bloody, and there were bruises and cuts all over her bare skin, but it appeared as though Serena didn't notice, or she didn't care.

The young man was covered in the same and he seemed to be holding his own against Serena. It was fascinating for him, watching his woman fight. Logically he knew that he should help his woman out, but he also knew that if he came anywhere close to the fight he would only be a hindrance to Serena. He would end up distracting her.

Serena had changed over their time apart. She grew stronger, more powerful, although she still held that same sort of innocence that he was so attracted to. She was so pure, so unaffected by the evils of the world. Darien wasn't sure, but he thought that her fighting style was similar to that of Jadeites. Even though her opponient was larger, and more stronger in appearance, she fought with everything she had inside of her. He would have to remember to thank Jadeite later.

Serena could sense the Master of Darkness raising power to his left fist, so she countered by raising power to her right fist and reached out to meet her enemy. She was blasted back, only to be caught by her lover. She barely even glanced at him before she was on her feet again, her eyes firmly on her prey, who was picking himself off the ground.

"You are an amazing woman, Serenity, Queen of the Moon. Beautiful, strong, powerful, and you fight with more passion than I've seen in two millennia." he complimented his opponent, that damn grin still on his face. "I hate to say this, but I'm not going to be able to defeat you in this form."

Serena groaned and cracked her knuckles, "I can take anything you throw at me. Bring it." she taunted him, ignoring the pain piercing through her whole body. She hurt in places she didn't know could hurt!

Power, pure negative energy burst forth out of the young man's body, and gathered together to form a huge ball of pure evil energy. _"This is my entire life force, it is enough to decimate an entire galaxy. You can not stop it." _A low, male voice explained to Serena.

Serena stood up straight and pulled out the Moon Crystal from under her shirt. She felt her Sailor Scout uniform disappear and in its place, a beautiful white dress, made from the finest silk. Serena could feel power, fresh and new pulse through her body. The Moon Crystal was warm and Serena felt safe holding it in her hand. "I can and I will. _You will not win!_" Serena shouted, and her power jumped forward to meet the rush of the negative power.

The Scouts started to pour into room, answering their Queens' silent request for help. They all watched with a mixture of fear and awe at the sight of their Serena taking on the mad rush of evil negative energy. The energy was slowly pushing back against Serena's pure moon energy and they were aware of the fact that if they didn't help that they would all die.

Leta felt a familiar build up of energy coursing through her body, and she immediately let go of her powers, "My powers are yours, Serena, to help and aid you in your time of need. The power of Jupiter is yours to command." Leta dropped down to her knees as she felt the power leave her body and join with Serena. Each of the Scouts followed in suit, then watched as their Queen fought with everything thing she had.

Darien stood firmly behind Serena, holding her body up, even as her own energy was trying to push her back. He started to push his own energy into Serena's body, giving her more energy to beat this evil with.

Serena gave everything she and her friends had in one last move. She gathered all the energy up and sent it into the Moon Crystal, then forced the Moon Crystal to shoot a powerful beam of energy at the evil energy ball, smirking when she saw that the energy ball was being consumed by her own energy. "You lose, I win." she whispered, a triumphant gleam in her eyes and on her lips, just before her world went black, once again.

Darien caught Serena's suddenly limp body in his arms and gently brought her to the ground. "Christ!" he growled and immediately checked for a pulse. His fingers firmly pressed into the side of Serena's neck and he waited. A slowly, very faint pulse reached his fingertips.

"My Lord?" Jadeite asked softly, dropping to his knees beside his King. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Darien?" the Scouts asked questioningly, tears-both fresh and old evident upon their faces.

"She's alive." he gruffly replied, and held Serena's limp body close to his chest, thanking every single god he knew that she was safe. She had protected him, and his planet yet once again. She had saved everyone. Now it was his turn to put his planet back to rights. Starting with the Lady Cillian, who had valiantly fought beside his Princess.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";

Well guys, here it is, the final chapter is finally up. Let me know what you think! I will be doing an epilogue, which will be up really really soon! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did! Knight of the Wolf


End file.
